Love Of The Rock
by Mure-Framboise
Summary: Stefan Salvatore est chanteur dans un groupe de rock où il est le leader du groupe. Un soir, en plein prestations avec son groupe, il croisa la route de Elena Gilbert, nouvelle venue de Mystics Fall et nouvelle dans son lycée où ils vont apprendre à se connaître. Entre le lycée, le groupe et le concours de rock. L'amour sera en rendez-vous entre eux. Fiction Stelena.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour où bonsoir chers lecteurs, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction qui sera pour la première fois sous forme de chapitre sur ce forum, donc je ferais mon possible en publiant les prochains chapitres qui vont sûrement durer un peu plus longtemps et je peux vous dire que ça va rocker avec Stefan, Elena et tous nos bandes de Mystics Fall en espérant que vous serez très indulgent en la lisant.**

**Et je peux vous dire qui sont tous humains dans ma fiction et mais aussi Elena et Jérémy qui sont des jumeaux dans mon histoire.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et mais bien sur, cela ne m'appartiens pas. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

La soirée venait de commencer au Mystic Grill, Elena, Jérémy et Bonnie venaient de pénétrer pour la toute première fois dans le bar préférées des habitants de Mystics Fall. Ils avaient vécu pendant plusieurs années à Chicago, mais malgré que leurs restes de la famille d'Elena et Jérémy habitaient à Mystics Fall, les deux jumeaux avaient décider de quitter Chicago pour rejoindre leurs familles et même Bonnie, la meilleure amie des deux jumeaux avait même décider de les rejoindre, vu que la jeune métisse avait elle aussi de la famille à Mystic Fall.

En pénétrant dans ce bar, les trois jeunes amis se dirigèrent vers une table ronde et s'assit en discutant entre eux en se commandant un verre donc deux cocktails non alcoolisées pour les deux demoiselles et un coca-cola pour le jeune homme.

Pendant que les trois nouveaux dégustaient leurs verres respectifs, ils avaient remarquer qui y avait beaucoup d'ambiance dans ce bar et qu'ils avaient remarquer des groupes de jeunes qui s'interprétaient des chansons très différentes, ils étaient tous étonnées par les prestations des groupes passer sur la scène en interprétant des chansons devant tous les spectateurs qui s'écoutaient très attentivement leurs musiques.

- En ben, en voyant ce spectacle, ça nous change de Chicago, commençait à parler Elena.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, répondit Bonnie. Et à partir de maintenant, nous tirons tous un trait à Chicago, même si ça va nous manquer un peu mais bon, on trinque tous pour notre nouvelle vie qui vient de nous ouvrir les bras de Mystics Fall.

- C'est clair, répondit à son tour Jérémy et qui en était de même pour Elena.

Tandis que Elena, Jérémy et Bonnie triquaient pour leurs nouvelles vies, un présentateur de la soirée présentait un nouveau groupe qui venait de débarquer sur la scène.

En voyant le nouveau groupe qui se préparaient pour le show de la soirée, les trois amis apercevaient sur la scène un groupe de quatre chanteurs, donc le premier c'était Tyler Lookwood, il était grand, brun et s'installait vers la direction de la batterie.

Le deuxième c'était Matt Donovan, il était grand, blond-roux et mettait sa guitare autour de lui.

La troisième c'était Caroline Forbes donc c'était la seule fille du groupe, elle était grande, blonde, assez jolie et mettait aussi sa guitare autour d'elle et le tout dernier c'était Stefan Salvatore le leader du groupe donc, il était grand, blond foncée et il faisait la guitare et le chant en même temps, même ses trois compagnons l'accompagnaient en chant de temps en temps et à eux quatre, ils formaient un groupe nommer : « Les Blousons Noirs Altitudes ».

Après que le groupe avaient terminer de se préparer, les premières notes des guitares et de la batterie résonnaient dans le bar de Mystics Grill et quelques secondes plus tard le leader du groupe commençait à entamer le premier couplet.

I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends ...  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...  
_We broke our mirrors_  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles, in a daze  
'Cause I've found god

Yeah, yeah, yeah ( _6x __)_

Intriguée, Elena se demandait qui c'était ce jeune homme qui chantait le premier couplet de la chanson du groupe Nirvana, intitulée : « Lithium » , elle trouvait qu'il chantait trop bien que même Bonnie se posait la même question que sa meilleure amie.

I'm so lonely, but that's okay, I shaved my head ...  
And I'm not sad  
And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard ...  
But I'm not sure  
I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet you there ...  
But I don't care  
I'm so horny, but that's okay ...  
My will is good

Yeah, yeah, yeah ( _6x __)_

En bout d'un moment, nos trois amis se levaient de leurs sièges pour aller rejoindre la scène de plus près. En rejoignant les spectateurs, Elena et Bonnie se mettaient à danser, sauter et à tapez dans les mains comme les spectateurs derrières eux.

( _2x __)_  
I like it - I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you - I'm not gonna crack  
I love you - I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you - I'm not gonna crack

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il est trop fort, ajoutait Jérémy.

- Hyper fort mais trop beau oui, se mettait à crier Elena malgré qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop entendre les phrases de son frère jumeau à cause de la foule et de la musique.

I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends ...  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...  
_We broke our mirrors_  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles in a daze ...  
'Cause I've found god

Yeah, yeah, yeah ( _6x __)_

( _2x __)_  
I like it - I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you - I'm not gonna crack  
I love you - I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you - I'm not gonna crack

Le groupe terminaient de jouer leurs prestations, tous les spectateurs scandaient leurs noms de leurs groupes qui aimeraient entendre deux où trois chansons encore mais quand Stefan s'apprêtait à quitter la scène, il entendit la voix d'une fille nommer Elena qui lui disait : « Encore une autre chanson beau gosse ! »

Stefan se tournait la tête et ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur Elena que ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter complètement de la scène.

En voyant la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Elena devenait tout rouge que même Bonnie et Jérémy avaient remarquer comment la façon dont la jeune adolescente brune regardait le leader du groupe.

* * *

**Alors, vous n'avez pas attendue à cela concernant le groupe "Blousons noirs altitude" former par Stefan, Caroline, Matt et Tyler. Mais rassurez vous, il y aura de bonne surprise pour la suite et ne vous s'inquiétez pas, Damon sera bel et bien là dans ma fiction, sinon que serait mon histoire sans notre beau, drôle et ténébreux bad boys nommer Damon Savaltore. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre 2 dont je voudrais remercier à Lili62640 pour son commentaire, cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir reçu une reviews pour mon premier chapitre, en espérant que le deuxième partie de mon histoire vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Trois jours après le show, Elena, Jérémy et Bonnie entamaient leurs premières jours de rentrée en Lycée de Mystics Fall. Les trois nouveaux élèves pensaient encore le spectacle du Vendredi soir en Mystics Grill et ainsi que le leader du groupe : « Les Blousons Noirs Altitudes » qui avait charmer le cœur de Elena.

Les trois nouveaux lycéens de Mystics Fall pénétraient dans le couloir du lycée en discutant beaucoup de choses en se dirigeant dans leurs toutes premières classe de la journée qui sera le cours d'histoire et le professeur d'histoire n'est d'autre que le beau-oncle des deux jumeaux : Alaric Saltzman qui devenait désormais leur professeur principal dans leurs nouvelles années en lycée de Mystics Fall.

Elena et Jérémy étaient très ravie d'avoir le fiancé de leur tante Jenna comme professeur dans un lycée, ils le trouvaient très sympathique, toujours là pour aider les gens et même Bonnie était très séduite par la gentillesse de ce professeur.

Après que les trois jeunes nouveaux s'asseyaient sur les tables aligner en attendant leurs premiers cours de la journée, Elena qui était entre sa meilleure amie et son frère, tournait sa tête en voyant les visages des élèves qu'elle devrait les fréquenter tout au long de l'année. Elle avait déjà remarquer certains de ces camarades qui lui disaient : « Salut ou Bonjour » de leurs parts.

Cela faisait étonner la jeune ado en voyant tous ces jeunes qui s'étaient très polies envers elle et quand ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur le visage inattendue du leader du groupe du Vendredi soir et ainsi que ses trois compagnons, cette dernière pensait qu'elle était en traîne de rêver... Eh ben non... Ce n'était pas un rêve, le leader Stefan Salvatore et son groupe étaient dans la même classe qu'elle, ne pouvant pas croire à ses yeux, la jeune adolescente brune retournait sa tête dans la direction du tableau pour ne pas attirer leurs attentions.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe sœurette ! On dirait que tu as vu quelqu'un que tu connais ! S'exclamait Jérémy qui voyait sa sœur jumelle en traîne de cacher son visage.

- Bonnie, Jérémy, je vous en supplie, ne regarder pas derrière, suppliait-elle.

- Ah je savais, tu as vu quelqu'un, est-ce que cette personne t'as reconnue en moins et tu rugis même, se mettait à rire son frère jumeaux.

- Très drôle Jérémy, pour la dernière fois, ne regarder pas derrière, les suppliait-elle encore une fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Elena, tu commences à nous faire peur là, on dirait vraiment que tu as vu une personne, répondait à son tour la jeune métisse.

Elena ne répondait même pas à sa meilleure amie. En voyant le visage toute rouge de cette dernière, Bonnie et Jérémy préféraient ne pas l'écouter en tournant leurs têtes vers les visages et reconnaissaient toute de suite le groupe de Vendredi soir au Mystics Grill.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, le groupe qu'on a vu il y a trois jours sont dans notre classe, je vois comme le monde est petit, lâchait Bonnie qui ne pouvait pas croire à ses yeux en se tournant la tête vers la direction de sa meilleure amie.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, comme ça tu pourrais tourner autour du beau rockeur, puisque tu le dévorais ses yeux Vendredi soir, souriait son frère jumeau.

Tandis que Elena lançait un regard noir sur Jérémy, leur beau-oncle Alaric Saltzman rentrait dans la classe, faisait un petit signe très discret aux jumeaux et à Bonnie et entamait son premier cours de professeur de la journée.

- Bonjour les jeunes et les nouveaux, bienvenue à votre première journée en classe, alors pas trop fatiguer avec la reprise des cours, commençait à parler le professeur devant toute sa première classe de la journée qui lui semblait très timide. Bon, je vois que vous n'osez pas me dire : « Bonjour Monsieur le Professeur ! » mais ça va venir dans les prochaines semaines et pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver en Lycée, mon nom est Alaric Saltzman, comme les anciens de l'année précédent, vous pouvez me tutoyer, je suis un prof très sympa et je ne mords pas.

Tous les élèves se mettaient à rire en écoutant les discours très marrants du professeur.

- Si vous voulez que je m'en souvienne de votre prénom, sortez votre feuille du classeur, pilez-là en deux et écrivez votre prénom et mettez votre feuille en face de moi, ce serait beaucoup plus simple si je retiens vos prénom tout au long de l'année, poursuivit-il.

- Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée Monsieur Saltzman, lui interrompit un certain Tyler Lookwood.

- Quelle idée vas-tu encore inventer cette fois Tyler, lui questionnait-il.

- En lieu de pilez notre feuille et écrit notre prénom, on peut se serrer la main en se disant amis, comme par exemple : « Ami, Ami, Ami ».

Tyler serrait la main aux certaines élèves de sa classe en se disant ami, ainsi qu'à Jérémy aussi mais si il voyait le jeune Gilbert pour la première fois de sa vie, ce serait bien une occasion pour lui afin de mieux connaître ce jeune nouveau du Lycée de Mystics Fall.

Après avoir faire son show devant toute sa classe, le jeune homme brun s'asseyait sur sa chaise et regardait sa petite amie qui n'était d'autre que Caroline Forbes, la seule fille de son groupe de rock.

* * *

Les heures passèrent et à seize heures et demi, les premières cours de la journée finissaient dans le calme, alors que Elena rangeait le reste de ses affaires sur son nouveau cassier, un jeune homme s'avançait vers elle et commençait à lui parler.

- Pas trop dure ta première journée de cours, lui demandait-il. C'était sur ce mot que la jeune nouvelle lycéenne sursautait en fermant son casier et voyait en face d'elle, le leader du groupe.

- Non ça va, en faite je m'appelle Elena Gilbert et je suis nouvelle en lycée de Mystics Fall, lui répondait-elle.

- Oui je sais, on est dans la même classe et moi je suis Stefan Salvatore, je suis un habituer de Mystics Fall. Je suis toujours rester dans cette ville et tu vas l'adorer.

- Oh merci, je suis très toucher et flattée aussi, lui disait-elle devant le sourire ravageur de ce dernier.

- Si tu veux demain je peux te faire visiter la ville si ce n'es pas trop déranger.

- Non non, ça ne me dérange pas, mais de toute façon, demain on finit les cours à 15 heures, dont je suis partante pour la visite guidée demain après-midi après les cours.

- Ok, bon je vais te laisser, car je suis dans un groupe de rock et avec mon groupe, nous devons répéter pour le Vendredi et le Samedi soir, je pourrais te les présenter si tu veux, ajoutait-il.

- Ce serait un grand oui, ils sont sympa tes amis du groupe, lui demandait-elle.

- Oui bien sûr, nous sommes amis depuis l'école primaire, cela fait quasiment un bail qu'on se connaît tous et je peux te dire que mon amie Caroline pourrait t'apprécier beaucoup, en moins ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir une amie féminin en dehors de ses amis masculins.

- D'accord, bon à demain Stefan.

- A demain à toi aussi Elena, lui répondait Stefan en lui faisant deux bises sur les deux joues de la jeune adolescente brune avant de quitter le Lycée.

* * *

**Bientôt les prochains chapitres.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le troisième chapitre, alors je vous souhaite une très bonne chapitre, la quatrième ne va pas tarder à finir, alors place à ce troisième partir de mon histoire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Le lendemain après-midi vers quinze heures, les cours venaient de terminer et beaucoup d'élèves quittèrent le Lycée entre amis où en couple avec de la bonne humeur. Même Elena avait attendu la fin des cours pour passer le reste de l'après-midi avec Stefan en ville pour se connaître un peu plus de l'un et l'autre. En sortant du couloir du Lycée, Elena laissait Bonnie et Jérémy en leurs disant de continuer la route sans elle, puis rejoignait Stefan qui venait de sortir du bâtiment.

- Rebonjour Stefan.

- Rebonjour à toi aussi ma belle, répondit-il en lui donnant deux bises sur la joue à la jeune femme. Alors, tu es prête pour la visite guidée de la ville.

- Oui, je suis partante.

Après leurs minis discussions de la journée, Stefan et Elena sortaient du Lycée ensemble devant les yeux ébahirs de Bonnie et Jérémy.

- Tu as vu ce que je vois ! S'exclamait Bonnie.

- Oui j'ai vu et j'te paris dix dollards qui vont finir ensemble à la fin de l'année, j'en suis sûr à cent pour cent, affirmait Jérémy qui selon lui voyait déjà sa sœur jumelle et le leader du groupe : « Blousons Noirs Altitude » en couple avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Et tu paris sur ta sœur avec de l'argent maintenant, non mais sympa le frère jumeaux, plaisantait la jeune métisse en lui tapotant l'épaule de son jeune ami.

- Eh ben quoi, ça ne ferait pas du mal quand même, continuait le grand brun en prenant les bras de son amie et quittèrent le Lycée ensemble.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Elena et Stefan baladaient toujours les rues de Mystics Fall, Stefan lui parlait des monuments et les histoires de la ville, ce qui fit impressionner la jeune adolescente qui le trouvait le jeune homme très intéressant.

- Je vois que tu es très fort en histoire, remarquait-elle.

- Oui exacte, je suis un grand passionné de l'histoire depuis mon enfance et ainsi que les livres anciens et récents et mes genres littéraires favoris sont tous qui est romantiques, les fantatiques et la science-fiction, mais d'ailleurs mon grand frère qui à cinq ans de plus que moi ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'instruis aux livres.

- Ah bon, tu as un grand frère, s'exclamait cette dernière.

- Eh oui, mais les bouquins ce n'est pas son truc, lui c'est plutôt l'alcool et les filles. Mais de tout façon c'est un séducteur qui à un très grand cœur en dehors de tout ça, résumait Stefan.

- Mais c'est quand même ton grand frère, tu ne peux pas le changer et il s'appelle comment, lui questionnait-elle.

- Il s'appelle Damon Salvatore et en dehors de ses habitudes, il travaille à la mairie de la ville et travaille quelques fois avec le shérif.

- Eh ben, il fait deux métiers en même temps, c'est un grand bosseur en dehors de ses soirées superficiel et il est en courant que tu es dans un groupe de rock.

- Oui, Damon est en courant mais malgré le désaccord de mon père pour ma passion du rock, Damon était toujours là en me prenant ma défense et en me soutenant, un jour il m'avait dit : « Il faut que tu vis en toi ta passion, c'est ce que tu donnes en personnes qui prennent plaisir en t'écoutant chanter et à jouer à la guitare et ceux qui te jugent laisse-les tomber, c'est des gros jaloux de premier ».

- Il a vraiment dis ça, mais pourquoi ton père n'avait pas cru en ta passion, lui questionnait-elle toujours.

- Oh, il a peur que je sombre dans la drogue et l'alcool, mais ça m'arrivera pas vu que je me suis bien entourer autour de moi, même mon frère avait rigoler en entendant les phrases sordides de notre défunt père.

Elena souriait, Stefan lui parlait beaucoup de sa passion pour le rock, sa famille, la mort de sa mère quand il était très jeune, son père qui n'appréciait pas les passions de son jeune fils, de son oncle Zack qui lui avait apprit sa toute première guitare et pour finir son grand frère Damon avec qui il avait une très grande complicité avec lui et suite à la mort de leur père alors qui s'avaient eu respectivement dix-huit et treize ans, les deux frères décidaient de rester ensemble dans le manoir où ils avaient vécu étant gamins. Et maintenant ils ne leurs restaient plus que leur oncle qui venait les voir de temps en temps, ce dernier avait toujours remarquer la complicité entre les deux frères dans leurs plus tendre enfance et surtout Damon qui était très protecteur envers son petit frère.

En écoutant l'histoire de la famille de Stefan, Elena lui parlait aussi de sa famille et de son frère jumeaux qui était né juste trois minutes après elle, ainsi que sa meilleure amie Bonnie et de son ancienne vit à Chicago, la jeune adolescente avouait même à Stefan que leur professeur d'histoire Alaric Saltzman était leur beau-oncle, ce qui fit étonner Stefan.

- Non... c'est pas vrai... Alaric est votre beau-oncle, bégayait-il.

- Eh oui, il est en couple avec ma tante Jenna depuis deux ans, comfirmait Elena.

- Eh ben, je vois comme le monde est petit.

- Et comment ça le monde est petit, lui questionnait-elle.

- Parce-que, ton beau-oncle est un ami de mon frère, lui avouait-il.

- No... Non, c'est pas vrai ! S'exclamait Elena.

- Si si c'est vrai et je peux te dire que quelques mois après la mort de notre père, Damon commençait à travailler à la mairie de la ville, ton beau-oncle qui était dans ce métier avant de jongler entre la mairie et prof dans notre Lycée, l'avait prit toute de suite sur son aile et depuis ils se sont devenus pote.

- Ah mais c'est géniale, heureusement que ton frère avait croiser Alaric sur son chemin.

- Ça c'est vrai oui, reconnut-il.

- Bon mais à part ça, et si on n'allait boire quelques pars.

- Oui je connais un endroit où on peut aller après les cours et dans la soirée qui s'appelle le Mystics Grill, je crois que cet endroit tu la connais déjà.

- Oui, j'y étais Vendredi soir avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie et c'est là que je t'ai vu chanter sur la scène avec ton groupe et tu m'a envoyer un clin d'œil que je te remercie pour ce petit clin d'œil, lui remerciait-elle.

- Mais de rien, dans ce cas-là, direction bar de Mystics Grill, acquiesçait-il en prenant bras dessus, bras dessous les bras d'Elena.

* * *

Stefan et Elena se dirigèrent vers le Mystics Grill et en y pénétrant, les deux jeunes adolescents avaient remarquer qu'il y avait beaucoup de jeunes dans ce bar en sirotant des verres où encore jouaient au billard, Stefan aperçevait au billard ses trois compagnons, lui et sa nouvelle amie s'approchaient d'eux.

- Eh ben, on dirait qu'on a fait vite ! S'exclamait Tyler en voyant la nouvelle amie de Stefan.

- Je viens à peine de la connaître, donc Mademoiselle Elena Gilbert, voici mes amis, Tyler, Matt et Caroline, commençait-il à les présenter à la jeune adolescente brune.

- Enchanter de te connaître Elena, moi c'est Caroline Forbes, présentait à son tour la jeune adolescente blonde.

- Enchanter de te connaître aussi, lui souriait-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Salut, moi c'est Matt Donovan, je suis à la fois guitare, bassiste et barman quelques fois.

- Salut, j'me présente Tyler Lookwood, je fais de la batterie, ma mère est maire de Mystics Fall et ma petite-amie est à côté de moi, récitait-il en embrassant Caroline tendrement.

- Oh, vous êtes tous trop chou tous les deux, admit Elena.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Tyler est le meilleur petit ami du monde, jamais je ne pourrais le remplacer avec un autre.

- Tu es vraiment sûr Care.

- A cent pour cent chéri, lui avouait-elle en embrassant encore son petit ami sur la bouche.

- Bon, ben si on peut se réunir autour d'un verre tous les quatre, comme ça on pourrait se faire connaissance envers la jolie nouvelle Lycéenne de Mystics Fall, leur proposait Stefan à ses trois amis en posant ses yeux sur celles de Elena.

- J'suis partant oui, acceptait Tyler, ainsi que Matt et Caroline.

Nos cinq amis quittèrent le billard et se dirigèrent dans la direction d'une table ronde qu'on pouvait même se mettre à huit sur cette table.

* * *

En asseyant sur les chaises de la table ronde, nos quatre amis faisait connaissance avec la jeune nouvelle Lycéenne de la ville.

- Alors, qui avait eu l'idée de surnommer votre groupe, leur questionnait Elena.

- En faite, c'était Matt et Tyler qui avaient eu l'idée folle de créer ce surnom qui était en hommage aux blousons noirs qu'on mettait depuis nos années primaires, expliquait Caroline. Au tout début, j'étais pas très convaincu mais quand Stefan avait accepter ce nom, je finissais par céder et suivre le tempo.

- Oh mais avoues que tu voulais rester sur ta proposition à ta manière, lui disait son ami Matt.

- Ben au tout début, se reprit-elle. Je voulais que notre nom de groupe soit stylé à celles des Rolling Stones, les Beatles et même aussi Queen.

- Ouais mais tu voulais que notre groupe se nomme : Les Stones Batles, se souvint Matt.

- Oui je sais, mais comme tu vois Elena, j'ai finit par accepter ce nom et c'est à partir de là qu'elle est née notre groupe : Blousons noirs altitude.

- Vraiment, parlait Elena qui était entre Caroline et Stefan.

- Oui, cela est la vérité, avouait Stefan.

- Et ton frère, comment avait-il penser de votre nom du groupe.

- Damon avait trouver ce nom super et très original qu'il avait même dit : « Ça vous va comme un gant ».

Sous les rires des cinq amis, deux personnes s'avançaient vers eux que Elena a reconnut Jérémy et Bonnie.

- Eh ben, je vois que tu t'es fait déjà de nouveaux amis, remarquait son frère jumeaux.

- Oui, alors mes nouveaux amis Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan et Tyler Lokwood, je vous présente mon frère jumeaux Jérémy Gilbert et Bonnie Bennett qui est ma meilleure amie de longue date, les présentait-elle.

A ces mots, les deux derniers arrivants serraient la mains aux groupe qui les avaient vu sur scène quatre jours plus tôt.

- Salut l'ami, lançait Jérémy en serrant la main de Tyler.

- Oh tu peux m'appeler Tyler, cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

- D'accord, affirmait ce dernier. Bon, nous sommes ravi de vous avoir fait connaissance.

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester discuter avec nous pour se connaître un peu mieux, leur proposait Stefan.

Les deux amis acceptaient la proposition du leader.

- Je vais prendre les deux chaises vides qui sont derrières nous, parlait Tyler qui se levait de sa chaise en allant les récupérées.

- Merci Stefan, lui remerciait la jeune ado brune.

- De rien ma belle, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil très discret à Elena.

Après que Tyler ramenait les deux chaises vers la direction de la table, Jérémy et Bonnie s'installèrent dont la jeune métisse se mettait à côter de Caroline, le jeune frère d'Elena se trouvait entre Bonnie et Tyler et le plus discret de la bande Matt, se trouvait entre Stefan et le jeune Lockwood.

Nos trois amis restèrent discuter durant le reste de la journée avec le groupe de rock alors que quatre jours plus tôt, le groupe enflammait tous les spectateurs et ainsi que nos trois nouveaux venus de Mystics Fall.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre quatre donc ****elle sera hyper longue et**** je voudrais remercier à ****lili62640** **et à ****SkylerAvalonSalvatore pour leurs commentaires, cela me fait très plaisir de recevoir des reviews sur ma fiction e****n**** espérant que la quatrième ****partie**** vous plaira et comme je vous ai promis, Damon fait son tout premier apparition dans mon histoire.**

**Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désoler si je fais des petites fautes d'orthographe.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Il était onze heures moins cinq dans le manoir des frères Salvatore, Stefan était assis sur le long canapé orange du salon de son manoir, accompagner de sa guitare, le jeune homme chantait des chansons en acoustique, de quoi passer un très bon Samedi matin tranquille en interprétant ses préférences avec son instrument de prédilection.

_Every breath you take.  
Every move you make._  
_Every bond you break._  
_Every step you take._  
_I'll be watching you._

_Every single day._  
_Every word you say._  
_Every game you play._  
_Every night you stay._  
_I'll be watching you._

_Oh can't you see._  
_You belong to me._  
_How my poor heart aches._  
_With every step you take._

Tandis que le jeune homme entamait les trois premiers couplets de la chanson : « Every Breath You Take » du groupe Police, Stefan entendait des applaudissements de son grand frère qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon.

- Bravo ! Il faut faire une standing ovation à ce jeune talent de Mystics Fall qui se nomme Stefan Salvatore qui est mon petit frère que j'aime énormément, s'exclamait Damon.

A ces mots, Stefan levait du canapé et faisait un grand remerciement face à un public invisible avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé orange.

- Alors frérot, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous cocoter ce soir au Mystics Grill, demandait Damon qui se servait déjà du bourbon à cette heure-ci. Et désoler de ne pas t'avoir applaudir hier soir, j'avais eu une enquête policière à faire avec la maman de ton amie Blondie.

- Oh ce n'est rien, je comprends tout à fait, ce n'est pas si grave que ça vu que désormais tu jongles entre la mairie et la police, répondit ce dernier. Mais pour ta question pour ce soir, c'est une surprise.

- Pourquoi une surprise ! Allez Stefoune, tu peux me le dire au moins, lui suppliait son grand frère.

Stefan lui faisait un non en se mimant.

- Oh ! Je suis vexer petit frère... mais j'ai une question à te poser. Depuis cette semaine je te vois de plus en plus beau, remarquait ce dernier. Mais dis-moi, fréquentes-tu une fille par hasard ?

- J'te le dirais pas, lui dit ce dernier en se levant du canapé et prit sa guitare avec lui en allant dans la direction des escaliers.

- Et on ment à son grand frère adorer ? Lâchait ce dernier. Moi j'en suis sûr que tu as rencontrer une jolie demoiselle et elle s'appelle comment cette heureuse élu.

- La chanteuse Shakira... Non je rigole Damon, lui plaisantait-il en se dirigeant toujours dans la direction des escaliers.

- Très drôle ta blague, je suis plier de rire, ironisait Damon.

Stefan ne répondait pas à son grand frère qui lui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il était en traîne de chanter le premier couplet de la chanson « Lithium » de Nirvana en se dirigeant dans sa chambre pour préparer son habilement de la soirée pour se faire beau à la douce Elena.

Quant à Damon, il resservait une deuxième bouteille de bourbon de la journée en chantant : « Wherever Whenever » de Shakira en essayant de danser comme la chanteuse.

* * *

La soirée venait de commencer, Stefan s'approchait de la maison de Elena, il se garait vers le long du trottoir, s'arrêtait et sortait de sa très belle voiture noire et se dirigeait dans la direction des escaliers et toquait à la porte.

Quelques secondes après, la porte commençait à s'ouvrir et découvrit une personne qui avait l'air d'être très jeune pour son âge.

- Bonsoir, lui dit-elle.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit-il. Je suis Stefan Salvatore et je suis un ami de Elena au lycée de Mystics Fall, est-elle là ?

- Ah, je vois qui tu es, se souvint-elle. Tu es le jeune rockeur qui l'avait charmer son cœur une semaine plus tôt, elle nous a beaucoup parler de toi tu sais.

- C'est vrai, s'étonnait -il.

- Bien sûr que oui. En faite, je suis Jenna Sommers sa jeune tante malgré mes trente-deux ans, on dirait pas que je fais mon âge, mais de toute façon, je suis toujours rester une adolescente après mes dix-huit ans, reconnut cette dernière. Rentrer, je vous prie.

- Merci, c'est gentille de votre part, lui remerciait-il.

Après avoir franchir le seuil de la maison de la jeune brune, Stefan l'attendait toujours en discutant avec Jenna.

- Tu es le frère de Damon si je m'en souviens bien.

- Oui c'est exacte, confirmait-il.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais quand tu as dévoiler ton nom de famille, je me suis dit : « Ah, je paris qu'il l'a un lien de parenté avec Damon ». Eh oui, j'ai gagner mon paris.

Stefan et Jenna se mettaient à rire, le jeune homme trouvait la tante de Elena très marrante.

- Et comment il va ce bon vieux Damon, demandait-elle.

- Il se porte bien oui, Alaric est là aussi.

- Non, avec le mari de ma sœur, ils font une soirée cinéma entre mec et même Jérémy qui avait décider de les rejoindre, résumait Jenna. En faite, Elena et Jérémy sont jumeaux.

- Oui je sais, il est dans la même classe que sa sœur et moi au lycée et on se fréquente beaucoup.

- Je l'avoue oui, ajoutait-elle.

A cet instant, la mère de Elena faisait son apparition en se dirigeant vers ses deux personnes.

- Bonsoir jeune homme, vous êtes bien Stefan Salvatore.

- Oui c'est bien moi, reconnaît-il.

- Et moi Miranda Gilbert, se présentait-elle en lui serrant la main. Et elle c'est ma jeune sœur Jenna Sommers.

- Je viens à peine de dire mon nom.

- Ah vraiment, tu progrès à ce que je vois, l'interrogeait sa grande sœur.

- Absolument que je fais des progrès depuis le temps.

Après les minis sketchs des deux sœurs, Miranda commençait à faire connaissance envers ce jeune nouvel arrivant.

- D'après ce que Elena nous avait raconter, il paraît que vous êtes dans un groupe de rock intituler : « Blousons noirs altitude » où vous êtes le leader, lui questionnait-elle.

- Oui c'est exacte, confirmait ce dernier.

Après l'avoir confirmer son groupe à la mère de la jeune brune, Stefan, Miranda et Jenna apercevaient la douce Elena qui était sur le point de descendre les escaliers un par un.

Elle était vêtu d'une longue robe moulante marron avec manche, accompagner d'un mini gilet de la même couleur qui lui arrivait jusqu'à sa poitrine et ainsi que ses ballerines aussi. Et pour finir, elle portait une queue de cheval basse très chic.

En la voyant descendre les escaliers avec son look, le regard de Stefan commençait à s'illuminer de plus belle, c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait autant d'effet, même si il la connaissait à peine, il était définitivement amoureux de la jeune femme brune.

- Bonsoir Stefan, saluait cette dernière en se dirigeant vers lui, accompagner par deux bises sur la joue.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi ma belle, répondit-il.

- Oh vous êtes trop mignon ensemble, s'exclamait Jenna alors que les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à rire après la réplique assez embarrassante de la tante.

- Ramener nous en entière, lui dit la mère de cette dernière.

- Ne vous en faite pas, leur rassurait-il. Avec moi, elle ne craint rien.

- Alors, passer de très bonne soirée, lançait Jenna.

- Merci à vous aussi, leurs dit en chœurs Elena et Stefan avant de quitter définitivement de la maison.

* * *

Quelques minutes après avoir quitter la maison, nos deux jeunes gens sortaient de la voiture en se dirigeant dans la direction du Mystics Grill, en y pénétrant, ils avaient remarquer qu'il y avaient beaucoup de monde dans ce bar et ainsi que les groupes de chanteurs qui s'entamaient déjà leurs prestations devant les spectateurs qui s'écoutaient attentivement leurs musiques.

Alors, Stefan et Elena allaient sur le comptoir du bar et voyaient leur ami Matt en plein service.

- Bonsoir les amis, les saluait-il.

- Bonsoir Matt, alors pas trop fatiguer avec le service, demandait Stefan.

- Non non, dans une minute je termine mon service et je me change dans les toilettes des hommes.

- Ah bon, vous n'avez pas de loges pour changer votre tenue, ajoutait Elena.

- Non il n'y a pas mais c'est dommage quand même, pour un serveur comme moi qui joue de la guitare et la basse devant le public entier, suggérait le blond roux.

- Est-ce que Tyler et Caroline sont dans le coin, lui demandait le leader.

- Oh ils sont sûrement en traîne de se donner des câlins dans un des toilettes pour filles, mais bon, faut que j'aille me changer à toute suite.

- A toute suite aussi, lui dit Stefan.

Après le départ de leurs amis, nos deux amis profitaient de leurs moments seuls avant que le présentateur interpellait le nom du groupe.

- Je vois que Matt jongle aussi plusieurs choses en même temps, remarquait la jeune ado brune.

- Oui c'est vrai mais depuis le départ de sa mère et la mort de sa sœur Vicky, ça l'avait chambouler pendant un bon bout de temps. Alors il a décider de travailler en tant que barman au Mystics Grill en dehors du lycée et le groupe.

- Oh je suis triste pour lui, mais comment est-elle morte sa sœur, lui demandait-elle.

- Apparemment c'est une overdose, confirmait-il.

- Oh, je suis navré pour lui.

- Pareille aussi.

Stefan et Elena continuaient de parler pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais quand le présentateur de la soirée interpellait le nom du groupe, Tyler prenait la place de ce présentateur et commençait à commenter.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes chaud pour le reste de la soirée, leur demandait-il. Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire à notre leader qui est grand temps de chanter et qu'il rediscutera après avec la jolie venue de Mystics Fall.

- A votre ordre chef, murmurait ce dernier. T'as vu, je viens de me faire commander par un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Oh ne t'en fait pas, lui rassurait-elle. J'en suis quasiment sûr que vous allez cartonner avec une nouvelle chanson.

- Merci.

- De rien, aller va s'y, rejoindre les sur scène.

Stefan s'exécutait en allant rejoindre Tyler, Matt et Caroline sur scène. Après que le groupe avaient terminer de se préparer, les premières notes des guitares et de la batterie résonnaient dans tout le bâtiment de ce bar vu que la chanson qui s'allaient interpréter, c'était un morceau très rock'n'roll et Stefan commençait à entamer le premier couplet.

_Whirling like a hurricane screaming down this gate._

_Let it roll._

_Just down the six pack of bud I'm like a loaded gun. _

_Let it roll._

_Fighting mad ain't a bad attitude finally get the time to put the naughtys thru._

Tandis que le jeune homme et son groupe entamaient la chanson Let it Roll de Don Johnson, Elena commençait à rejoindre les spectateurs qui tapaient dans leurs mains en criant le nom de leur groupe.

_Let it roll, let it roll._

_Don't let it rock you down in your soul._

_Let it slide, let it ride._

_Going on nowhere to the other side let it roll._

Ce qui faisait rire à la jeune adolescente brune, c'était de voir sa nouvelle amie Caroline, crier en faisant le chœurs avec Stefan quand le titre Let it Roll apparaissait dans la chanson.

_I got this raging desire like a runaway fire._

_Let it roll._

_Heading at the moon I gotta do the dance soon._

_Let it roll._

_Like busting I've nothing to show can't get forth to let my reeling go._

_My back to dust I'll make you taking it slow mama are we talking over what to know._

Tandis que Caroline refaisait les chœurs sur les deux dernières phrases du deuxième couplet avec le leader en criant sur le titre Let it Roll, une personne s'approchait de Elena et se mettait à côter d'elle.

- Oh mes oreilles, je crois que cette jolie blonde risque de nous faire crever les tampons si elle continue de gueuler comme elle le fait, grommelait-il à la jeune brune.

- Ah bon, vous ne supportez pas les cris des chanteurs, lui demandait-elle.

- Tant qu'ils ne gueulent pas sur les micros ça me va.

- Oh je vois que vous êtes très sensibles au niveaux des oreilles, remarquait Elena.

- Pas trop non.

_Let it roll, let it roll._

_Don't let it rock you down in your soul._

_Let it slide, let it ride._

_Going on nowhere to the other side._

_Let it roll ,let it roll _

_Don't you let it rock you down in your soul._

_Let it slide, let it ride _

_Going on no no way._

Alors que Stefan et son groupe entamaient le deuxième refrain de la chanson, Elena discutait toujours avec cette personne mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder le leader et ses amis chanter sur scène.

- Êtes-vous du coin, lui questionnait-elle.

- Oui bien sûr, je suis un ancien, lui avouait ce dernier.

- Un ancien, pourtant vous m'avez l'air très jeune.

- Bien sûr que oui mais vous savez dans la vie, il faut être jeune, beau et très intelligent, lui récitait-il.

- Ok, est-ce que cela vous arrive de voir ce groupe de temps en temps sur scène, lui questionnait-elle toujours.

- Ben évidemment, puisque le leader c'est mon petit frère adorer.

- Ah... mais … vous êtes Damon, le grand frère de Stefan, bafouillait Elena. Il me parle souvent de vous, vous savez.

- Ah, je vois que je vous hante dans votre conversation, affirmait Damon. Eh je comprends mieux pourquoi mon petit frère était de plus en plus beau, depuis ces dernières jours.

Sur les jolies compliments de ce dernier, Elena fixait ses yeux sur celles du beau leader, pour elle, c'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'un garçon s'intéressait à elle.

_Like busting nothing left to show can't get forth to let the reeling go.  
Two steps up to find a place in the sun a dancing devil ain't about to scare._

_Let it roll, let it roll._

_Don't let it rock you down in your soul._

_Let it slide, let it ride._

_Going on nowhere to the other side._

_Let it roll, let it roll._

_Ooh won't let it rule down in your soul._

_Let it slide, let it ride _

_I'm over to the other side._

_Let it roll, let it roll._

_Let it rock you down in your soul._

_Let it slide, let it ride._

_I'll be the same on the other side._

La chanson terminer et encore une fois les Blousons Noirs Altitude avaient fait une standing ovation devant tous les spectateurs qui les avaient applaudir en criant leurs noms de leur groupe. Une fois terminer, Stefan rejoignait Elena alors que ce dernier remarquait toute de suite qu'elle n'était pas seule à l'admirer sur scène.

- Ah Elena, je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec mon frère, remarquait ce dernier.

- Oui, on s'est sympathiser pendant que tu faisais ton numéros avec ton groupe et je peux te dire que vous étiez géniale.

- Vraiment, surprit ce dernier.

- Mais évidement que oui, lui rassurait-elle.

Tandis que Stefan et Elena se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, Damon qui observait la scène sentait le baiser de cinéma venir.

- Bon, je crois que je dérange un peu trop moi, lâchait ce dernier. Dont, je vais vous laisser entre vous et passer de très bonne soirée les jeunots mais quant à moi, les filles de Mystics Fall m'attendent et ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Elena.

Sur ce mot, Damon les laissait tranquille sur les rires de nos deux jeunes gens.

- Tu crois que les filles attendent Damon pour le reste de la soirée, lui demandait Elena.

- Oh j'en sais rien, affirmait ce dernier. Et si je vous propose de faire un slow avec moi maintenant.

- Avec un immense plaisir oui, l'acceptait-elle.

Stefan et Elena commençaient à danser sur un slow de la chanson intituler « Apologize » du groupe One Republic et Timbaland et ils passaient la soirée ensemble à danser et parler jusqu'à les deux heures et demie du matin.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la cinquième partie de mon histoire et comme toujours, vous pouvez mettre des reviews et je peux vous dire que cette chapitre, elle est assez marrante mais il y aura une très bonne surprise à la fin concernant Stefan et Elena. **

**Et comme toujours, je vous souhaite une très bonne chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Deux semaines plus tard, Stefan et Elena devenaient désormais des inséparables, autrement dit : « Jamais l'un sans l'autre », pendant ses quinze dernières jours, certains de leurs camarades du lycée pensaient qu'ils s'étaient en couple et d'autre pensaient qu'ils s'étaient que seulement amis.

Et dans leurs bande d'amis, ils se posaient aussi la même questions, mais Stefan et Elena se connaissaient à peine et que pour l'instant, ils restaient seulement amis, mais bon, on verra bien à l'avenir.

Alors que nos amis se dirigeaient dans le couloir du lycée, Elena et Caroline remarquaient leurs copine Bonnie qui était en traîne de lancer un regard noir sur la nouvelle amie de Jérémy et ainsi que lui aussi.

- Bonnie, pourquoi lances-tu un regard noir sur mon frère, demandait la jeune brune.

- Parce-qu'il passe son temps avec cette fille plutôt que moi, se plaignit la jeune métisse.

Sur ces mots, Caroline avait trouver pourquoi Bonnie fixait mal ces deux jeunes gens.

- Ah je vois ce que tu veux en venir, intervint la jolie blonde. Tu es jalouses que Jérémy discute avec qu'elle et que lui, il ne fait quasiment pas attention à toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faire dire ça, lui demandait Bonnie.

- Peut-être que tu es amoureuse de lui c'est tout, répondait Caroline.

- Ah ouais, surprit Elena. Tu aimes mon frère.

- Peut-être mais depuis que je le connais, je voulais être plus qu'une amie pour lui, avouait-elle.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, lui dit Elena.

- Parce-que ça me ferais bizarre si je sors avec le frère de ma meilleure amie.

- Mais Bonnie, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois avec mon frère.

- Ah bon, ça ne te dérange pas, s' étonnait sa meilleure amie.

- Bien sûr que non, ça serait géniale que tu sois avec Jérémy, confirmait Elena. Ne t'en fait pas, avec moi, rien ne me dérange.

- C'est vrai.

- Évidemment que oui, lui rassurait-elle.

Tandis que Bonnie et Elena s'élançaient dans les bras l'un et l'autre, Jérémy qui était accompagner d'une fille, s'approchait des trois jeunes demoiselles dans les couloirs du lycée.

- Eh ben, je vois que vous êtes en pleine forme les filles, remarquait ce dernier.

- C'est vrai oui, lui répondit Caroline. Alors quoi de beau Jérém'.

- Oh, avec la nouvelle de première année, nous étions en traîne de parler du rock'n'roll, résumait ce dernier. Alors Elena, Bonnie et Caroline, je vous présente Anna.

Les trois filles serraient la main de la jeune fille en se présentant.

- Nous sommes ravi de te connaître Anna, affirmait Elena.

- A vous aussi, lui répondit la jeune fille brune. Bon, il faut que j'aille en cours, on se voit plus tard Jérémy.

- Bien sûr oui, répondit le beau brun en lui faisant un petit signe ce qui rendrait Bonnie folle de jalousie.

- Elle m'a l'air d'être sympathique ta nouvelle amie, conclut Caroline.

- C'est vrai oui, confirmait-il.

Pendant que nos quatre amis parlaient ensemble, ils voyaient leurs restes de la bande qui se rejoignaient à eux, à part Stefan qui était en plein conversation téléphonique.

- Salut Jérémy, salut mes trois Totaly Spies rien qu'à moi, les saluait Tyler. Alors Clover c'est ma Caroline adorer, Sam c'est la douce Elena et Alex c'est la gentille Bonnie.

- Tu regardes ce dessin animé à ton âge, répliquait Matt.

- De temps en temps oui, lui dit ce dernier.

- Je crois que c'est une jolie compliment de ta part, lui dit la jolie blonde.

- Évidement que oui beauté, avouait-il en lui donnant un petit bisous sur la bouche.

- Stefan est occuper à ce que je vois, questionnait Elena.

- Il est en traîne de parler avec Damon sur son portable, mais t'en fait pas, il ne va pas t'oublier à ce point, affirmait Tyler.

Après avoir été rassurer par Tyler, Elena regardait le leader qui était en téléphone avec son frère.

- Tu seras quand même au gala ce soir, lui demandait Stefan.

- Avec un peu de retard, oui, répondait Damon qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Avec la maman de ton amie Blondie, nous essayons tant bien que de mal d'interroger l'autre ivrogne de cinquante piges qui emmerde le peuple avec son bouteille de vin rouge.

- Tu vas tenir le coup, lui questionnait son frère.

- Ben évidement Stefoune, je n'ai pas peur de cette folle ! S'exclamait Damon qui était assis en croisant ses deux jambes sur un bureau qui était au face de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- HE JOLIE YEUX, OU EST MON VIN ROUGE ! S'écriait cette dernière qui donnait un coup de poing sur le carreau de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Eh ho, on se calme vieille bique, répliquait Damon qui retournait sa tête dans la direction de cette dernière. Je suis en traîne de parler avec mon petit frère, alors, inutile de me déranger où je vous colle une amende de cent mille dollars.

Sur ce mot, la dame de cinquante ans se calmait.

- Bon, je vais te laisser et passe de très bonne journée en classe Stefoune.

- A toi aussi Damon.

- Je t'aime petit frère.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Damon, lui répondit ce dernier et décrochait son portable.

- Je rêve où tu as dit je t'aime à ton frère, lui dit Elena qui venait de s'approcher de lui.

- Non, tu ne rêve pas, lui avouait ce dernier.

- Au moins, vous soudez toujours en cas de besoin, affirmait-elle.

- C'est vrai oui, quand l'un d'entre nous ne va pas très bien, le deuxième vient le réconforter.

- Damon et toi, vous êtes de véritable frères, remarquait Elena.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, lui confirmait-il en prenant la jeune brune par les épaules et rejoindre leurs bande d'amis qui venaient de pénétrer dans la classe de Biologie.

* * *

Après avoir discuter avec Stefan, Damon décrochait son portable, alors que le beau gosse allait boire sa bouteille de bourbon, la dame de l'interrogatoire allait le déranger.

- Hé jolie yeux ! S'exclama-elle.

- Quoi encore, s'impatientait-il.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que vous ressemblez à Alain Delon, lui demandait la dame accro au vin rouge.

- Non pourquoi, lui répondit le beau gosse.

- Si vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, affirmait cette dernière. C'était l'époque où il jouait dans le samouraï, le guépard ou encore la piscine.

- Est-ce que c'est une jolie compliment de votre part, lui demandait le beau gosse qui ne regardait même pas la dame de cinquante ans.

- Absolument oui.

Sur ce, Damon souriait en buvant son bourbon de la mâtiner.

- Bon, je vais faire une petite somme, bonne nuit jolie yeux, lâchait-elle en allant dormir sur la table de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Tant mieux, ça me ferais des vacances, répliquait-il en espérant que la dame au vin rouge ne l'ai pas entendue.

* * *

La journée venait de se terminer et notre petits groupe allaient au gala qui se situait dans la maison de Tyler, car il fallait pas oublier que sa mère était maire de la ville de Mystics Fall.

Après avoir garé les voitures, Elena, Jérémy et Bonnie sortaient de la voiture de Stefan, Matt et Caroline sortaient de la bagnole de Tyler. Nos sept amis se dirigeaient vers la maison où se lieu le gala de la fin de la journée.

Tandis que Tyler, Caroline et Matt visitaient les lieux à Bonnie et Jérémy, Stefan et Elena restèrent dans le grand salon en s'approchant des ces personnes qui s'étaient en traîne de discuter.

- Bonsoir Stefan, lui dit le maire de Mystics Fall.

- Bonsoir Madame Lookwood, lui répondait-il.

- Je vois que vous êtes pas seul, remarquait cette dernière.

- Non, je suis accompagner de la jolie demoiselle, confirmait Stefan. Elena, je te présente Carole Lookwood qui est maire de la ville et la maman de Tyler.

- Enchanter de vous connaître Madame Lookwood, lui dit-elle.

- Tu peux m'appeler Carole, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

- D'accord.

- Ma très belle Elena, je te présente aussi Meredith Fell et Elijah Mikaelson. Ils travaillent aussi avec mon frère Damon à la mairie.

- Enchanter de vous avoir faire connaissance, s'exclamait-elle.

- A vous aussi, lui dit Meredith.

- Mes hommages Mademoiselle, saluait Elijah en lui faisant une baise-main à Elena, quel charmeur ce Elijah. !

- Votre frère n'est pas là, demandait Carole.

- Il ne va pas tarder à venir, répondait Stefan. Il a une enquête à résoudre avec Liz Forbres.

A cet instant, Tyler s'approchait d'eux.

- Ah Elena, tu as fait connaissance avec ma mère, remarquait ce dernier.

- Oui, on vient de se faire connaissance, confirmait la maire de la ville.

- Est-ce que je peux mettre de la musique afin qu'on puisse danser dans notre grand salon, lui proposait-il à sa maman.

- D'accord chéri mais pas trop fort, acceptait cette dernière.

- Cool... Elena, Stefan, ça vous dit de danser avec nous, demandait-il.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, se décourageait Stefan.

- Allez Stefan, fait le pour moi, lui suppliait la jeune brune.

- D'accord, lâchait ce dernier.

Tandis que ce dernier acceptait la proposition de Elena, Tyler se dirigeait vers la musique de DJ et mettait la musique à fond en mettant Jerk it Out du groupe The Caesars.

- Que tout le monde danse, s'écriait le jeune homme.

- Ouais géniale ! S'exclamait Caroline qui rejoignait son petit ami.

Après les première notes de la chanson, tous les personnes de ce gala les rejoignaient dans le grand salon en dansant et en riant, surtout le jeune couple Caroline et Tyler qui faisaient une démonstration en dansant le tango devant la foule qui les applaudies.

- Viens Stefan, on va bien s'amuser, lui dit Elena.

- Ok, surtout préviens moi si tu vois Damon en traîne de me filmer sur son portable (1) avant qu'il la publie sur son Facebook et Twitter, demandait ce dernier.

- D'accord, je jetterai un œil sur ton frère ! Confirmait la jeune brune.

Sur ce, Stefan et Elena dansaient un un air de rock'n'roll et de jive.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes après les premières notes de musique, Damon venait de pénétrer dans la maison des Lookwood, cela le faisait amuser en voyant pour la première fois dans cette maison, des gens en traîne de danser accompagner par de la musique bien rimer dans leurs peau.

Alors qu'il traversait dans les couloirs, le beau gosse tirait la bouteille de bourbon de la main à un jeune homme qui n'avait pas loin de la vingtaine.

- Touche pas à mon bourbon toi, répliquait Damon en enlevant la bouteille du jeune homme et le boire à une grande gorger.

Après avoir bu son gorger de bourbon, le beau gosse apercevait son frère qui était en plein discussion avec sa jeune amie, ce dernier se dirigeait vers ces deux jeunes gens.

- Salut les jeunots, quoi de neuf, leur demandait Damon.

- Oh rien de spéciale, répondit Stefan. Alors comment ça été ta journée avec la dame au vin rouge.

- Oh là m'en parle pas de cette folle, ironisait-il. Pendant toute la journée, elle m'a quasiment emmerder.

- Ah bon, elle était si chiante que ça, questionnait Elena.

- Eh oui mais elle passait son temps à me surnommer : « Jolie yeux et Alain Delon ».

Stefan et Elena se mettaient à rire en entendant ces deux surnoms.

- Ouais ouais allez y, foutez vous de moi, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, grommelait Damon.

A cet instant, Jérémy s'approchait de ces trois personnes.

- Ma très chère sœurette, veux-tu faire un petit slow avec moi, lui proposait ce dernier.

- Hum... Bon ok, mon chère Stefan, je te laisse parler avec ton frère, lui dit cette dernière.

- Ah vous êtes le frère de Stefan, s'exclamait le jeune brun.

- Appelle moi tout simplement Damon les jolies yeux, ajoutait-il en serrant la main de Jérémy.

- N'importe quoi, murmurait son frère en regardant la jeune brune qui se mettait à rire de plus belle.

- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu danses avec Jérémy, c'est ton frère après tout, se reprit-il.

- D'accord, bon à toute de suite Stefan, affirmait cette dernière en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tandis que Elena dansait avec son frère Jérémy, Stefan regardait toujours sa belle demoiselle danser jusqu'à ce que son frère allait le déranger.

- On peut se faire un petit slow rien que toi et moi, lui proposait Damon.

- Même pas en rêve Damon, tu es mon frère à ce que je vois.

- Bon, je vais te laisser et peut-être que je vais rencontrer la femme de mes rêves, à tout à l'heure frérot.

- A toi aussi, répondit Stefan.

* * *

Il était vingt heures et demi, Stefan raccompagnait en voiture Elena et Jérémy dans leur maison et les deux jumeaux sortaient de la bagnole du jeune homme, alors qu'ils allaient dans la direction de la porte de la maison, la jeune brune demandait à son frère qu'elle allait discuter un peu avec Stefan, ce qu'acceptait ce dernier en rentrant dans la maison et rassurer les parents que sa sœur parlait pendant quelques minutes avec le leader du groupe.

- Alors, ça t'as plu le gala chez la maman de Tyler, demandait-il.

- Oui, j'ai passer de très belle soirée et je peux te dire que depuis mon arriver en ville, je commence à prendre confiance en moi, lui avouait-elle. Quand je vivais à Chicago, j'avais un peu du mal à m'adapter dans cette ville que à la fin, je me forgeais dans une carapace et maintenant que je suis à Mystics Fall, je suis devenus une autre personne. Finit la petite fille effrayer qui se cachait sans arrêt, place à la jeune fille que je voulais devenir plus tard, dans un avenir proche.

- Et qu'elle telle devenus la petite fille qui était en toi, reprit Stefan.

- Je l'ai laisser tomber à Chicago, approuvait Elena.

Tandis qu'une goutte de larme commençait de couler sous les joues de la jeune brune, Stefan enlevait les gouttes de larme sur la joue d'Elena et lui réconfortait.

- Ne t'en fait pas Elena, je serai toujours là à t'épauler, lui rassurait Stefan. Depuis la rentrer, je te vois plus épanouit que jamais et crois moi, on se soutiendra mutuellement quel qu'en soit les épreuves qui nous attends un jour où l'autre.

Sur ces mots, les yeux de Stefan et Elena se croisaient de plus en plus, ils se fixaient pendant quelques secondes et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en se formant à un baiser passionner.

Nos deux jeunes adolescents s'embrassaient comme dans un très grand film classique des années cinquante. Ils s'embrassaient comme si il y n'avait plus qu'eux dans ce monde mais nos deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que Jérémy les espionnait derrière la porte d'entrée en se chuchotant : « Yes ! J'ai gagner mon paris ».

* * *

**A suivre...**

**1 ) Référence à l'épisode 1x08.**

**Enfin le fameux baiser entre Stefan et Elena, c'est très romantique. **

**Le prochain chapitre va se situer à trois mois plus tard.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Me revoilà de retour avec une nouvelle chapitre qui est plus longue que les précédents.**

******Alors, je vous souhaite tous une bonne chapitre et vive le rock'n'roll.**

* * *

******Chapitre 6.**

Trois mois après leurs premiers baisers, Stefan et Elena ne s'étaient plus quitter depuis ce fameux baiser devant la porte de la maison de la jeune fille. Le lendemain après, nos deux jeunes amoureux avaient décider de se faire passer pour des bons amis pour faire marcher à leurs familles et amis proches mais à la fin, ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté par le frère de la jeune brune ; Jérémy Gilbert qui avait tout raconter à Tyler et à Damon que Stefan et Elena s'étaient beaucoup plus qu'amis après les avoirs espionner devant la porte d'entrer, mais toutes la bande savaient déjà que nos deux jeunes gens étaient déjà en couple après le gala. Mais les deux amoureux avaient quand même bien cacher leurs jeux.

A quelques heures avant les vacances de Noël, Stefan et Elena marchaient dans le couloir main dans la main et se dirigeaient dans la classe de Mathématiques.

Après qu'ils s'étaient bien installer dans la classe, nos deux jeunes amoureux continuaient toujours à se parler avant que la prof la plus détester des élèves du lycée débarque.

- Alors Stefan, quel chanson vas-tu interpréter ce soir avec ton groupe ? Lui questionnait Elena.

- La chanson que je vais interpréter avec mon groupe est une... surprise.

- Une surprise, répétait-elle. J'ai hâte de l'écouter ce soir.

Tandis que Stefan et Elena tentaient de s'approcher leurs lèvres, la prof de Mathématiques débarquait dans la classe comme une furie et interrompit les deux jeunes adolescents.

- Eh vous deux, les bisous se sont interdits dans l'établissement de ce lycée, s'écria la prof. Ou c'est la porte que vous allez finir, non mais c'est quoi ces jeunes qui ne respectent pas les règlements de l'école.

Nos deux amoureux s'étaient rester bien droites après les réflexions de cette dernière que Tyler lui faisait une grimace et le singe dans son dos, ce qui faisaient marrer Caroline et Jérémy, mais heureusement pour lui qu'il ne s'était pas fait chopper.

- Alors, poursuivit-elle. C'est pas parce-que c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël que vous allez faire votre loi, vous avez tous seize ans là pas cinq à ce que je vois.

- Madame, nous avons rien fait de mal, lui expliquait Stefan.

- Oh toi le chanteur de rock tais-toi, déjà que j'ai subit les humiliations de votre grand frère quelques années plus tôt que vous n'allez pas refaire la même choses que lui.

- Madame, se reprit-il. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire que je suis désoler pour les humiliations que mon frère vous avez fait proférer, il avait la même âge que moi à cette époque.

- Ben voyons, sans vouloir vous offensez mon jeune ami, c'est entièrement à cause de lui que je me suis retrouver seule pour le restant de mes jours à cause des vrais rumeurs écrite sur le journal du lycée que je ne m'en suis jamais remit.

Là, Stefan était confus.

- Des rumeurs sur laquelle vous avez vu une soucoupe volante après avoir bu cinq litres d'alcool, s'écriait Tyler.

Tous les élèves se mettaient à rire.

- Des soucoupes volantes, lâchait Matt. Là franchement, tu devrais te faire soigner mec.

- Ben quoi, ce serait marrant oui.

Tandis que la prof jetait un regard noir sur le fils du maire, cette dernière recommençait à crier.

- Bon, vous mettez tous au travail bande des feignants, car l'année prochaine, vous allez passer en terminale et à la fin de votre terminale ; le bac en poche, mais je vois que les trois quarts n'auront pas les capacités d'avoir ce diplôme à la fin de l'année prochaine.

- Cette prof je la hais, elle me fait peur, chuchotait Elena.

- Ne t'en fait pas, si elle te dit des méchancetés sur toi, je lui dirais mes quatre vérités à celle-là, lui rassurait ce dernier.

- Merci Stefan.

- De rien ma belle.

- Mais c'était quoi la rumeur que Damon lui avait mit sur le journal du lycée, lui demandait Elena.

- D'après ce que Damon m'a raconter, il paraît qu'elle avait tyranniser sans cesse son fiancer de l'époque, se souvint-il. Elle l'a carrément traumatiser son ex que à la fin, il l'a plaquer et s'était fait consulter par un psychothérapeute.

- Non, s'exclamait-elle. C'est vrai.

- Si c'est vrai et depuis, son ex-fiancer a quitter la ville afin de s'éloigner d'elle une bonne fois pour toute, confirmait Stefan.

- Eh ben, tu m'en apprends des choses, lui dit la jeune brune. Vu son comportement envers nous, ça ne m'étonne pas que son ancien fiancer était allée voir un psychothérapeute.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, confirmait ce dernier avant de se mettre au travail sur les Mathématiques.

* * *

Les premières heures des vacances de Noël commençaient, plus que deux heures et c'était la grande fête dans la salle de sport au lycée de Mystics Fall, donc Elena et Bonnie préparaient leurs tenus chez Caroline, ainsi que Matt et Jérémy qui préparaient aussi leurs costards chez Tyler.

En ce moment dans le manoir des Salvatore, Stefan était prêt depuis dix-sept heures et demie et attendait son grand frère Damon qui restait pendant une heure dans la salle de bain en chantant à tue tête : « Vive les femmes qui se jettent sur moi et déchirent toutes mes vêtements, je saurais le plus heureux des hommes ! »

Sur ce, Stefan écoutait très attentivement devant la porte de la salle de bains, son grand frère qui fantasmait toujours sur les filles à chaque fois qu'il y avait une fête dans le coin de la ville.

Le leader l'écoutait toujours à la porte jusqu'à ce que Damon l'ouvrit et remarquait que ce dernier l'espionnait pendant qu'il chantait.

- Stefan, tu m'espionnes maintenant, questionnait son grand frère.

- En faite, je t'ai entendu chanter depuis le salon et je ne savais pas que tu chantais mieux que moi, déclarait-il.

- Très drôle petit frère, de nous deux, c'est toi qui chante le mieux... Mais, tu es déjà prêt, remarquait le beau gosse qui était que en torse nu.

- Depuis dix-sept heures et demi.

- Eh ben, tu es super en avance Stef', tu sais que la fête commence à dix-neuf heures mais bon, je vais me dépêcher, à toute de suite frérot, conclut Damon en fermant la porte de la salle de bains.

- Ok, en t'attendant, je vais répéter la chanson de ce soir, lui dit Stefan.

- D'accord !

Après sa conversation avec Damon, Stefan descendait et allait dans le grand salon en répétant la chanson de ce soir.

* * *

Il était dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq, Stefan et son frère Damon sortaient de la voiture et se dirigeaient dans la direction de la salle de sport du lycée de Mystics Fall. Il y avait encore un an, les fêtes de Noël se situait dans la salle des fêtes de la ville, et quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était la maire de la ville qui avait décider que la fête de Noël se situera au lycée de Mystics Fall, dans la salle de sport pour être précis.

Les deux frères Salvatore s'approchaient de l'entrée et apercevaient Tyler, Matt et Jérémy.

- Ah tiens, ce sont nos trois mousquetaires qui sont arriver avant nous, déclarait Damon. Alors comment allez vous mes cocos.

- Comme tu vois, nous allons très bien, répondit Tyler.

- Oh je m'en doute bien, affirmait ce dernier en mettant la cravate bien droite à Jérémy. Désoler si je te mets bien ta cravate, car elle était un peu de travers et sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas séduire une fille.

- Oh ce n'est rien, de toute façon je l'ai bien pris, ajoutait Jérémy.

Tandis que les cinq beaux gosses se mettaient à rire, Damon regardait sa montre et décidait de laisser la bande discuter entre eux.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser et quant à moi, je vais aller voir si il y a des jolies filles dans cette salle.

Sur ce, Damon rentrait dans la salle des fêtes, en laissant Stefan et ses amis discuter à côté de la porte d'entrée, en attentant toujours Elena, Bonnie et Caroline.

- Un peu plus et je pensais que ton frère allait me draguer, parlait Jérémy à Stefan qui avait attraper une crise de fou rire après avoir entendu la phrase du frère de sa petite-amie.

- Hé, reste avec nous Stefan, s'exclamait Matt.

- Ça va mais ça me ferait bizarre si mon frère drague les hommes, répondit le leader qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

Alors que les garçons se remettaient à rire, ils apercevaient une grande voiture bleu foncée qui se dirigeait vers eux et s'arrêtait à plus de deux mètres d'eux, et en voyant les portes s'ouvrit, ils voyaient les visages qu'ils n'étaient d'autres que Elena, Bonnie et Caroline.

Tandis que les trois filles s'approchaient d'eux, nos quatre garçons remarquaient qu'elles portaient de très belle robes très longue qui arrivaient jusqu'à leurs pieds donc une robe en coton rouge et chignon bouclé par Caroline, une robe en satin bleu foncée et cheveux lissé par Bonnie et une robe en soie mauve clair et chignon tombant par Elena.

- Ouah, admit Tyler. Avec votre tenue, je crois que vous allez faire des ravages pour ce soir.

- Merci pour tes compliments mon cœur et je te signale que je l'ai mis avec amour, conclut Caroline.

- Tu parles pour moi, lui demandait-il.

- Absolument oui, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Tandis que leurs deux amis s'embrassaient, Stefan admirait toujours la tenue de sa petite-amie.

- Tu es magnifique avec ta jolie robe, s'exclamait le leader.

- Merci Stefan, je l'ai acheter la semaine dernière, lui dit Elena.

- Je paris que tu avais essayer plusieurs robes que à la fin tu avais eu un coup de cœur sur cette robe, reprit Stefan.

- C'est bien ça oui, lui confirmait-elle.

Après les compliments, la bande d'amis se dirigeaient dans la salle des fêtes et remarquaient qu'ils y avaient des chaises, des tables, des plonges, les décorations qui s'étaient très bien soigner, le DJ sur la scène en compagnie de ses musiques qui donnait envie de danser toute de suite mais pour l'instant, il mettait des ballades de rock, folk, soul et variété et pour finir, les instruments de musiques pour ceux qui souhaitaient chanter devant les spectateurs de la soirée.

* * *

Aux bout de vingt et une heure trente, le DJ commençait à mettre de la dancefloor en mettant I Gotta Feeling des Black Eyes Pears, et tous ceux beaux monde quittaient les tables en allant dans la direction sur la piste de danse.

Tous ces gens dans cette salle dansaient et sautaient avec de la bonne humeur, surtout Elena et Stefan qui s'amusaient beaucoup entre la musique, la danse et les rires.

- Géniale, c'est la première fois que je passe une très bonne fête de Noël comme celui-ci dans une école, s'écriait Elena, malgré le bruit de la musique qui l'obligeait à parler fort.

- Ah ouais, les fêtes ne s'étaient pas très bonne à Chicago, lui demandait le leader.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très mal celle de Chicago, se souvint-elle. Mais celle-là, elle est top.

- Au moins, tu souviendras de cette fête de Noël qui sera à jamais graver dans ta mémoire, affirmait-il en faisant tourner sa belle.

Et quand le DJ mettait la chanson What About Now des Westlife, nos deux amoureux commencèrent à faire un slow et se parlant toujours.

- Ma très chère Elena, qu'en as-tu penser de l'année qui va se terminer dans deux semaines, questionnait Stefan.

- Tout d'abord elle était riche en émotion, dont le déménagement avec ma famille en direction de Mystics Fall, ma nouvelle lycée et notre rencontre en Mystics Grill quand tu chantais avec ton groupe et quelques jours après, nous étions retrouver dans le même lycée, mais depuis on ne se quitte plus, résumait Elena.

- Et moi, poursuivit-il. Le lycée, les bons moments avec mon groupe et mon frère, et notre rencontre.

- Comme moi, admit Elena. As-tu des projets pour la nouvelles année.

- Évidement que oui, puisque avec mon groupe, nous sommes inscrits pour le concours de rock, lui annonçait-il.

- Quoi, s'exclamait Elena qui s'arrêtait de danser après l'annonce de son petit-ami. Vous allez participez à un concours de rock.

- Oui c'est officiel, confirmait le leader du groupe.

- Ah super, c'est formidable, s'écriait Elena en se jetant dans les bras de Stefan alors que ce dernier la porte et la fit tourner pendant deux tours. J'espère que vous allez gagner haut la main.

- Peut-être bien, mais il y aura certaines groupes qui sont plus douées que nous, on ne sait jamais.

Elena lui souriait, alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient pendant dix secondes, le DJ arrêtait la musique et faisait l'animateur en présentant une personne qui allait le rejoindre sur scène.

Elena, Stefan et les spectateurs fixaient la scène et découvraient la personne qui allait remplacer le DJ en faisant le présentateur de la soirée : Alaric Saltzman.

- Merci Sergio, le remerciait ce dernier. Bonsoir tous le monde, en tant que professeur d'histoire, j'ai décider de jouer les présentateurs de cette soirée de fin d'année, c'est vrai je suis un peu ringard mais bon...

- Tu n'as jamais été ringard Ric, l'interrompait son ami Damon qui était en charmant compagnie.

- Merci Damon, lui dit son ami.

- C'est mon pote, annonçait le beau gosse à tous les spectateurs présents dans cette salle.

- Alors par quoi vais-je commencer, ah oui, vous aimez le rock'n'roll.

Toutes la foule se mettaient à dire : « OUI ! » en criant.

- Est-ce que vous aimez les Blousons Noirs Altitude, s'écriait Alaric devant les spectateurs en folie.

- OOOOOOUUUUUAAAAIIIISSSSS !, criaient une fois de plus la foule.

- Ça tombe bien, puisque qu'ils vont nous interpréter une nouvelle chanson ce soir au Lycée de Mystics Fall, il faut leurs faire une standing ovation à ce groupe, leur annonçait Alaric.

Après l'annonce de ce dernier, Stefan embrassait Elena sur la bouche puis tapait les mains de son frère et partait rejoindre ses amis sur la scène.

- Bonsoir à tous, est-ce que vous êtes chaud pour ce soir, demandait le leader après avoir mis la guitare autour de lui.

- OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII, criaient encore une fois les spectateurs.

- Vous en êtes sûr, lançait Tyler qui était assis à la batterie.

- Sûr de chez sûr, lançait à son tour Matt.

- OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIII, hurlaient encore une fois les spectateurs.

- Dans ce cas-là, musique, affirmait Caroline.

- Et c'est partir, let's go, confirmait Stefan.

Après que Tyler tapait les bâtons de la batterie trois fois et le groupe commençaient à résonner dans tout la salle avec une toute nouvelle morceau de rock et le leader entamait le premier couplet de la chanson.

___This ain't a song for the broken-hearted.  
A silent prayer for the faith-departed.  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd.  
You're gonna hear my voice.  
When I shout it out loud._

Alors que les spectateurs commençaient à les applaudis, Elena qui était en compagnie de Damon, Bonnie, Jérémy, Anna, Jenna et la nouvelle copine de Damon, la jeune brune avait les yeux rivées sur son petit-ami qui interprétait it's my life de Bon Jovi, mais cette dernière connaissait bien cette chanson vu que c'était une de ces morceaux de rock préférée.

___It's my life.  
It's now or never.  
I ain't gonna live forever.  
I just want to live while I'm alive.  
(It's my life).  
My heart is like an open highway.  
Like Frankie said I did it my way.  
I just wanna live while I'm alive.  
It's my life._

Pendant que Stefan et son groupe entamait le refrain, toutes la foule se mettaient à crier et chanter avec eux que même Elena et compagnies chantaient le refrain en même temps, surtout Anna et Jérémy les filmaient sur leurs portables en se commentant que la jalousie de Bonnie refaisait surface.

___This is for the ones who stood their ground.  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down.  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake.  
Luck ain't even lucky.  
Got to make your own breaks._

Ce que Elena, Jérémy, Bonnie, Anna, Jenna, Damon et sa nouvelle copine avaient remarquer, ils avaient remarquer qu'à chaque dernières phrases de ces deux couplets, les trois musiciens chantaient en même temps avec le leader du groupe.

___It's my life.  
And it's now or never.  
I ain't gonna live forever.  
I just want to live while I'm alive.  
(It's my life).  
My heart is like an open highway.  
Like Frankie said I did it my way.  
I just want to live while I'm alive.  
'Cause it's my life._

Après la fin de ce refrain, Stefan et Caroline se mettaient à dos en se faisant un air guitar hero, de même pour Matt qui pliait ses genoux en faisant la même choses que ces deux amis rockeurs et partait les rejoindre en se formant un triangle en se mettant épaule à épaule et Tyler qui s'énervait contre sa batterie, tapait de plus en plus, mais a t-il bu une boisson énergisant en faisant ça.

- Yeah, pas mal comme idée, remarquait Damon.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondait Elena.

- Au moins on est deux.

- Moi aussi j'ai adorer ce moment, lançait Jérémy.

- Alors là, je suis de plus en plus époustoufler en les voyant comme ça, admit Bonnie.

- Pareille aussi, lançait Anna.

- Idem, lâchait Jenna.

- Et toi ma jolie Rose, comment as-tu penser en voyant tes élèves de deuxième année chanter dans un groupe de rock, lui demandait Damon en lui faisant son air de séducteur.

- B.. ben, je crois que je ne les verrais plus de la même façon maintenant, souriait sa nouvelle copine. Mais j'ai quand même adorer leurs prestations.

___Better stand tall when they're calling you out.  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down._

___It's my life.  
And it's now or never.  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever.  
I just want to live while I'm alive.  
(It's my life).  
My heart is like an open highway.  
Like Frankie said I did it my way.  
I just want to live while I'm alive._

Après avoir entamer l'avant dernier refrain de la chanson, les spectateurs levaient leurs mains, criaient une fois de plus le nom de leur groupe et chantaient avec eux.

___It's my life.  
And it's now or never.  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever.  
I just want to live while I'm alive.  
(It's my life).  
My heart is like an open highway.  
Like Frankie said I did it my way.  
I just want to live while I'm alive.  
'Cause it's my life!_

La chanson terminer, la foule réclamaient encore une fois le groupe en les applaudissant mais ils auraient aimer que les Blousons Noirs Altitude interprétaient encore au moins quelques chansons dans la soirée, mais bon, une prochaine fois peut-être.

- Bravo ! S'exclamait Alaric qui allait les rejoindre sur scène après avoir danser à côter de la scène. Les Blousons Noirs Altitude viennent d'enflammer la salle du Lycée, il faut faire une standing ovation.

Tandis que Alaric tapait dans les mains de Stefan, Matt, Tyler et la bise à Caroline, le DJ qui avait admirer ce groupe, s'approchait de Caroline et l'abordait.

- Salut ma jolie, moi c'est Sergio, veux-tu me signer ton prénom et ton numéros de téléphone sur mon torse, lui réclamait-il en enlevant la moitié de son tee-shirt.

- Hé ! Pas touches à ma nana ou j'te fais manger ton micro que je te forcerais à l'avaler avec, menaçait Tyler face à ce DJ qui ne disait plus un mot.

Sur ce, Tyler et Caroline partaient rejoindre leurs bande d'amis.

- Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ce DJ, murmurait cette dernière à son petit-ami.

- C'est juste un taré c'est tout, lui rassurait Tyler en s'approchant dans la direction de leurs amis.

- Bravo, vous étiez géniale, admit Elena.

- C'est vrai oui et c'est pour ça que nous allons participer à un concours de rock, leur annonça Stefan.

- Qu... quoi, je ne t'ai pas entendue frérot, bredouillait son frère.

- Il a dit que lui et son groupe vont participer à un concours de rock, lui expliquait sa nouvelle copine.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Bien sûr que oui Damon, répondit-il.

- Ouah mais c'est géniale Stefan, s'exclamait ce dernier en serrant les bras de son petit frère adorer. Alors là franchement, vous allez nous faire épater encore plus.

- On verra bien oui, souriait Stefan.

- Ah mais c'est Mademoiselle Rose, notre nouvelle prof de littérature, vous nous avez vu chanter, lançait Tyler. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez.

- Oh, je trouve que vous avez fait une très belle prestation, répondit-elle.

Tandis que le jeune brun souriait à la prof de littérature, Elena commençait à parler.

- Et si je vous propose de garder le contact entre nous pendant les vacances de Noël en cas où si vous s'apprêtez de quitter la ville juste pour deux semaines, alors qu'est-ce que vous en dite, leurs proposait la jeune brune.

- Ah oui, c'est une très bonne idée ma belle, répondait Stefan.

- Pas mal ton idée ma future belle-sœur, admit Damon.

Toutes la bande dont Stefan, Damon, Jérémy, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Anna, Jenna, Alaric et la prof de littérature Rose qui avait rejoindre leurs cercles d'amis, s'étaient très ravi que la jeune brune avait penser de se contacter entre eux pendant les vacances si jamais si ils ne se voyaient pas avant la rentrée de Janvier.

* * *

******Bientôt le septième chapitre et je peux vous dire que Stefan va se faire un rival dans le prochain chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre, comme je vous ai dit dans ma précédente chapitre, et j'espère qu'en la lisant vous allez appréciez.**

**Et mettez des reviews si vous aimez le rock'n'roll.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

Deux semaines après la fête de Noël, la bande d'amis faisaient leurs grands retour au lycée après deux semaines de vacances sans se voir, mais heureusement qu'ils y avaient des portables pour s'envoyer des « Joyeux Noël » et une « Bonne Année ».

Stefan, Elena, Jérémy et Bonnie étaient les premiers à franchir dans l'enceinte du lycée, et quelques minutes après, c'étaient au tour de Tyler, Matt et Caroline de pénétrer dans le lycée en voyant leurs amis.

- Coucou tous le monde, vous m'avez trop manquer pendant ces deux semaines, lançait Caroline en serrant ses quatre amis dans ses bras.

- Mais vous aussi, vous nous avez trop manquer, répondit Elena.

Bien que les sept amis se serraient dans les bras, ils restaient discuter dans la cour du lycée en attendant la sonnerie de la matinée.

- Eh Jérémy, elle n'est pas là ta copine de première année, lui questionnait Tyler.

- Anna ne sera pas en cours avant dix heures, expliquait ce dernier. Et elle ne pourrait pas quitter le lycée avant dix-sept heures vu qu'on est Mercredi.

- Ah oui, j'avais carrément oublier qu'on finit tous à quinze heures le Mercredi, se rappelait Tyler.

- Alors, vous n'avez pas trop faire d'excès pendant les fêtes de Noël et la nouvelle année, leur demandait Stefan.

- Non, disaient ses amis en même temps.

- J'ai une idée, s'exclamait Caroline. Et si on peut faire une sortir shopping après les cours, ça vous dit.

La bande d'amis se réjouissaient en entendant le mot shopping par Mademoiselle Caroline Forbes.

- Oh génial ton idée Care, répondait Elena. Je suis tout à fait partante.

- Moi aussi, affirmait Bonnie.

- Et vous les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, leur demandait la jeune blonde en mettant ses bras sur les épaules de Elena et Bonnie.

Là, les garçons n'avaient plus rien à dire.

- Eh... d'accord, vous avez gagner les filles, lâchait Tyler face à l'insistance de sa petite-amie.

- De toute façon, je suis le tempo, poursuivit Jérémy.

- Pareille, répondit Stefan.

- Pareille aussi, lançait Matt.

La sonnerie retendit dans la cours du lycée et nos sept amis allaient rejoindre dans leurs premières classe de la matinée.

* * *

Les cours venaient de terminer dans les environs de quinze heures, les sept amis quittaient le lycée et se séparaient pour une heure avant de se retrouver tous dans le parc de la ville qui se situait à dix minutes du Mystics Grill.

Tandis que les garçons baladaient dans les environs de la ville, les trois filles venaient de pénétrer dans le magasin de vêtement.

Alors que Bonnie essayait quelques vêtements dans une cabine d'essayage, Elena et Caroline discutaient entre elles.

- Alors, comment s'était passer tes vacances de Noël, demandait Elena.

- Tout c'était bien passer à merveille, répondait son amie. Avec le reste de ma famille et le copain de mon père, nous avons passer un très bon moment dans notre maison familiale qui se situe à l'Utah.

- Ah ouais, et Tyler, il t'a rejoindre pendant les vacances.

- Absolument oui, souriait la jeune blonde. Alors que je n'ai pas le droit d'amener mon petit-ami dans ma chambre familiale, j'ai fait venir discrètement Tyler et on s'est fait des câlins dans le lit.

- Oh, vous avez fait ça ! S'exclamait la jeune brune qui était très amuser par la situation de son amie.

- Si si, on n'allait pas se gêner par le règlement de ma famille, sauf ma mère qui était la seule à être très amuser sur ma relation avec Tyler.

- Est-ce que vous êtes fait chopper, lui questionnait-elle toujours.

- Non non, nous avons fermer la porte à clé, déclarait Caroline.

Alors que Elena et Caroline s'éclatèrent de rire, une jeune fille qui avait la même âge qu'elles, leurs lançait un regard noir en les dévisageant impoliment.

- Puff, ce magasin devrait être interdite aux deux pauvres cruches de la ville, sifflait cette dernière qui n'était pas discrète de sa part.

- Hé toi, s'écriait Caroline en tournant son visage sur celle de la fille. C'est à nous que tu nous parles.

- Oui, c'est à vous les cruches de la ville.

- Tu sais ce qu'on te dit les cruches, répliquait la jeune blonde. Qu'il est formellement interdite de nous juger sans nous connaître.

Le sourire en lèvres, la jeune fille les laissait tomber en allant dans la direction de la sortir.

- Non mais c'est quoi son problème, lâchait Caroline qui ne croyait pas à ses yeux. D'abord elle nous insulte et après, elle s'en va comme une lâche sans nous expliquer pourquoi, non mais elle a vraiment un problème cette fille.

- T'occupe pas d'elle Care, lui rassurait Elena. C'est vrai que moi aussi je n'ai quasiment pas comprit son comportement il y a un instant, mais bon si jamais on la revoit, on lui dira notre quatre vérités.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Quelques secondes après l'incident avec la fille, Elena et Caroline s'étaient fait interpeller par Bonnie qui venait de ouvrit les rideaux du cabinet d'essayage.

- Hey les filles, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de mon nouveaux look, parlait la jeune métisse.

- Ouah Bonnie ! S'exclamait la jeune blonde. Le style Rock te va à merveille, tu as le rock'n'roll dans le sang.

- A cent pour cent oui, admit Elena.

- Oh merci les filles, souriait cette dernière. Cela me fait très plaisir que vous adorer mon look, mais pendant que j'essayais les habillements, je t'ai entendue crier Care, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer.

- Oh, il y a une fille très mal élevée qui nous a traité de cruches et après elle s'en va, sans la moindre explication, non mais, il y a des baffes qui se perdre là, grommelait Caroline.

- Non, sérieux, affirmait Bonnie.

- Cela est la vérité oui, reprit Elena.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les quatre garçons étaient au Mystics Grill depuis plus de dix minutes, alors que Stefan, Matt, Tyler et Jérémy se blaguaient sur une table à quatre, une personne faisait un petit massage sur les épaules du leader.

Stefan tournait sa tête sur celle du visage de la personne qui était en traîne de le masser : son frère Damon.

- Damon, reconnut ce dernier.

- Eh oui c'est bien moi frérot, affirmait le beau gosse qui était en compagnie de son pote Alaric. Alors comment allez vous mes cocos.

- Très bien oui, répondait Jérémy. Et comment vas-tu oncle Alaric.

- Tout va bien oui, lui dit ce dernier. Je vous ai déjà corriger vos copies d'histoire d'hier et je vois que tu as fait quelques progrès Jérém'.

- Ah oui, surprit-il.

- Évidement que oui, tant que tu te laisses pas te faire influencer par le jeune Lockwood, sinon ça va.

-D'accord !

- Et toi Stefoune, as-tu eu une bonne note en histoire, demandait son frère en prenant son peigne pour peignier les cheveux de son frère devant ses amis.

- Oh ça va, intervient Alaric. Ton frère a toujours été très bon en histoire.

- Je suis pas surprit, déclarait Damon qui peignait toujours son frère. De toute façon, tu as toujours été un très bon élève que moi dans les écoles que nous avons fréquenter.

- Je m'en doute pas, se rappelait Stefan.

- Désoler si je te peigne devant tes amis ici présent, c'est en cas où si tu vois Elena pendant le reste de la journée, il faudrait mieux pour toi que tu sois beau pour elle.

Sur les sifflements de Tyler, les garçons se mettaient à rire.

- Bon, on va vous laisser discuter entre vous et après je vais chercher ma jolie Rose qui devrait pas tarder à finit son cours de littérature au lycée, alors bonne journée les Beatles.

Tandis que Damon et Alaric les laissaient discuter en allant sur le comptoir du bar, nos quatre amis s'éclataient de rire en se racontant encore des blagues sur eux, sur Damon et surtout Jérémy qui déclarait à ses potes qui l'aime le grand frère de Stefan en leurs faisant rire.

* * *

Une demi-heure après, les garçons retrouvaient les filles dans le parc de la ville et s'approchaient d'elles.

- Coucou les filles, criaient en chœurs les garçons.

Elena, Caroline et Bonnie tournaient leurs têtes et reconnut leurs amis masculins.

- Coucou à vous aussi, lançaient à leurs tours en les s'élançants tous un par un.

- Alors, comment ça y été les magasins, demandait Stefan.

- Absolument parfait, lui dit Elena. Et je t'ai acheter des vêtements.

Elena tordit le sacs devant son amoureux qui avait été très surprit que sa petite-amie lui achetait des vêtements. Alors que Stefan prenait le sacs, il découvrait, deux blousons en cuire noire et deux tee-shirts blancs et gris avec des images de son idole qui était partir trop vite : James Dean.

- Oh... eh ben... je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais, bégayait le leader. Faillait pas ma belle.

- J'avais envie de t'offrir ce plaisir et regarde les vêtements que j'ai prit.

En regardant les articles de sa belle, Stefan était très ravit que sa petite-amie avait fait ses petits plaisir à elle aussi.

Après que les filles avaient montrer leurs articles à leurs compagnons, la bande d'amis quittaient le parc de la ville et quand ils s'éloignaient du parc, ils avaient tous sursauter en entendant les bruits des motos qui allaient dans leurs directions.

Alors que l'alignement commençaient par Tyler à gauche, suivit par Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Jérémy, Bonnie et s'arrêtait par Matt qui était à droite, ils avaient remarquer qu'ils s'étaient cinq dans leurs grandes motos noirs respectifs, intriguer, la bande d'amis les voyaient s'approcher d'eux et quand ces cinq motards s'arrêtaient à un mètres d'eux, ces derniers quittaient leurs motos et dévoilaient leurs vrais visages.

- Salut les sept nains, parlait la troisième personne qui venait de lever son casque noirs. Je vois que votre groupe s'est agrandir depuis la dernière fois, bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, puis-je avoir une conversation avec votre leader du groupe.

- Oui, est-ce que tu me veux, lui demandait Stefan en s'approchant vers la personne.

- Ah mais qui je vois là, déclarait celui-ci. Ah mais c'est le leader des blousons machins choses, j'ai entendu beaucoup parler de toi en bien parmi les habitants de la ville, tu es le Johnny Hallyday de Mystics Fall.

- Présente-toi en lieu de me juger sans me connaître, répliquait Stefan.

- Bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir à toi et à tes petits-amis, mon nom est Klaus Mikaelson, se présentait-il. Et avec mes compagnons ici présent, nous formons un groupe intituler : « Les Hybrides-Originales » où je suis le leader de ce groupe. Alors, je vais vous présenter mes compagnons du groupe, alors le gars qui est tout derrière à droit c'est Marcel Gérard.

- Salut les nuls, se mettait à rire ce dernier. Oh, je vois qu'il y a trois jolies filles dans votre groupe et je crois bien que je vais bien les sauter sur vous mes jolies.

Sur ces mots, Stefan, Tyler, Matt et Jérémy protégeaient leurs copines après les propos très provocantes de cet homme.

Après avoir lancer un regard noir sur son coéquipier, Klaus se reprit.

- La fille tout derrière moi à gauche, Hayley Marshall.

- Salut, leur fit-elle en les regardant tous.

- Le jeune homme à côter de moi à gauche, mon jeune frère Kol Mikaelson.

- Salut, nous, nous sommes les plus forts, et vous non, vous, tomber dans l'anonymat, s'amusait ce dernier en levant ses deux pousses en bas.

- Non mais quel barge celui-là, murmurait Jérémy après avoir faillit rigoler par le show du frère de Klaus.

- Et pour finir, ma jeune sœur qui est mille fois pire que moi, _Rebekah __Mikaelson._

_- _Je suis tout à faire d'accord avec toi cher Nicklaus, ironisait cette dernière. Mais qui je vois, mais c'est les deux cruches de tout à l'heure.

Soudain, Caroline s'approchait d'elle et lui fit face.

- Ah ben te voilà toi, s'écriait Caroline. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es barré sans la moindre explication après avoir traiter mon amie et moi de cruches, non mais on nage en plein délire où quoi.

- Mais quel délire ! S'exclamait Rebekah. Il n'y a pas de délire ici chérie.

- Alors toi, tu vas attendre à une de mes nouvelles.

Alors que Caroline tentait de régler ses comptes à la sœur de Klaus, Stefan intervenait en passant le bras sur celle de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu calmes Caroline, la calmait ce dernier alors que la jeune blonde ne disait plus un mot en rejoignant son chéri qui la prenait dans ses bras sous les souries et rire amuser de Rebekah.

- Eh ben, j'aurais bien aimer un combat entre filles moi, répliquait Klaus en regardant son rival. Bon, revenant à notre mouton, alors ne me dit pas que toi et ta bande vous allez participer à ce concours de rock. Ce n'est pas que ton frère est le lèche botte de mon traître de frère que tu ne vas pas faire ta loi dans cette ville.

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, rétorquait le leader du groupe Blousons Noirs Altitude. Et un dernier conseils, n'essayes pas de critiquer mon frère ou tu auras à faire à moi.

- Et on joue les durs à ce que je vois, ironisa Klaus avec un sourire rictus dessiner sur ses lévres. Dans ce cas-là, finit le temps ou vous avez impressionner tous ce beaux monde en jouant les rockeurs à répétitions, alors toi ainsi que tes amis zigotos, vous me feriez un très grand plaisir de quitter avant la première compétition, sinon c'est moi qui vous force à quitter le concours avec joie.

- Est-ce que c'est une menace, demandait Stefan qui n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

L'atmosphère entre les deux leaders avaient l'air d'être hyper tendus depuis quelques minutes.

- Oui c'est exacte, alors toi et ton groupe, barrez-vous de notre chemin ou vous aurez une de notre nouvelle, menaçait encore une fois le leader du groupe intituler : « Les Hybrides-Originales ».

Sur ce, Klaus et sa bande s'apprêtaient à quitter ce lieu.

- Bon, on va vous laisser et réfléchissez bien bandes des guignoles, je ne tolérais pas que vous remportez la victoire dans quelques mois, est-ce que c'est bien claire, se reprit-il avec son air menaçant. A plus tard ma love, se reprit-il en faisant un signe à Caroline que cette dernière l'ignorait complètement.

- Ouais, on vous a assez vous les sept merveilles du monde, s'écriait Kol qui allait dans la direction de son moto.

Klaus et sa bande montaient sur leurs motos et démarraient leurs engins en s'éloignant des Blousons Noirs Altitude.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce délire, lâchait Tyler. D'abord, il nous menace de quitter avant la compétition et après il drague ma nana, non mais, il a carrément un grain ce mec, je vais lui régler ses comptes et ainsi que ses compagnons.

- Tyler, calmes-toi, lui dit le leader.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Stefan, demanda Matt.

- On n'abandonne pas le concours, confirmait Stefan. Ce Klaus peut dire tout ce qu'il veut, mais malgré sa menace, on n'abandonnera pas la compétition, on va montrer à lui et à son groupe qu'on ne fait pas la loi dans cette ville.

- Tu en n'es sûr, lui questionnait Tyler.

- Bien sûr oui, affirmait-il.

Elena s'approchait de son petit-ami et lui serrait dans ses bras de ce dernier qui baissait son visage sur celle de la jeune brune.

- Quoi tu te décides, nous te suivons Stefan, avouait Elena.

Sur ces mots, Stefan rassurait Elena en lui donnant un baiser entre ses cheveux et son front.

* * *

**Bientôt le prochain chapitre que je vais la finir en écoutant « Allumer le feu » en boucle.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me voici de retour avec une toute nouvelle chapitre toute fraîche que j'ai un peu modifier sur certaines mots, eh oui, le rival de Stefan c'est bel et bien Klaus qui aimerait bien être Calife à la place du Calife ( Hi hi ! ).**

**Et un très grand merci à lili62640 et à SkylerAvalonSalvatore pour leurs précédents commentaires, cela me fait un très grand plaisirs de recevoir des reviews qui me permets de continuer à écrire mon histoire sur le Stelena et ainsi que leurs compagnons de route. **

**Alors je vous souhaite tous une très bonne chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

Trois jours après la menace du leader du groupe « Hybride-Originale », Stefan et son groupe décidaient de ne pas abandonner le concours. Malgré la menace de Klaus, la bande préféraient continuer le show devant les spectateurs présents aux Mystics Grill et le leader des Blousons Noirs Attitude entamait le premier couplet de Come As You Are du groupe Nirvana.

_Come as you are,  
as you were,  
As I want you to be.  
As a friend,  
As a friend,  
As an old enemy._

_Take your time, hurry up.  
The choice is yours, don't be late.  
Take a rest, as a friend, As an old memoria ._

_Memoria.  
Memoria.  
Memoria._

En écoutant Stefan chanter, Elena se remémorait le jour où elle avait pénétrer pour la toute première fois dans ce bar et apercevait ce jeune rockeur qui chantait avec son groupe que cette dernière avait eu un gros coup de cœur pour le leader du groupe mais elle ne savait pas encore que le jeune ado serait dans le même lycée et la même classe qu'elle.

_Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach.  
As I want you to be.  
As a trend, as a friend, As an old memoria._

_Memoria.  
Memoria.  
Memoria._

_And I swear that I don't have a gun._  
_No, I don't have a gun._  
_No, I don't have a gun._

Alors que Elena était dans la même table que Damon et Rose, la jeune ados regardait autour d'elle et posait son regard sur celle de ses parents en traîne de discuter avec Jenna et Alaric sur une table à quatre et voyait à quelques mètres plus loin Jérémy et Bonnie sur une table à deux en se demandant si n'y avait plus que de l'amitié entre son frère et sa meilleure amie, mais la jeune brune se posait la question depuis des années.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder son petit-ami en traîne d'enflammer les spectateurs avec son groupe que ce dernier posait aussi son regard sur Elena et lui fit un clin d'œil comme au premier jour, sous les sourires amuser de Damon.

- Ne dit rien Damon, j'te vois bien venir, lançait cette dernière.

- Ben quoi, c'était trop mignon les clins d'œils que vous envoyez, protestait le grand frère de Stefan.

_Memor__ia__, Memor__ia__,__  
__Memor__ia__, Memor__ia__. __( __don't have a gun __).__And I swear that I don't have a gun.__  
__No, I don't have a gun.__  
__No, I don't have a gun.__  
__No, I don't have a gun.__  
__No, I don't have a gun.__  
_

_Memoria, Memoria._

Et une fois de plus, les spectateurs applaudissaient les Blousons Noirs Altitude qui venaient de terminer la chanson et descendirent de la scène encore une fois félicitées, quand Stefan et son groupe allaient rejoindre leurs entourage, le leader du groupe Hybride-Originale cognait violemment l'épaule de Stefan devant toutes la foule qui s'étaient sous le choc en voyant la scène.

Tandis que Damon et Elena s'apprêtaient à quitter la table, Stefan se mettait face à Klaus et lui réglait ses comptes.

- Tu t'excuses ou tu le fais express, questionnait-il.

- Je devrais, s'exclamait ce dernier. Non, tu rigoles j'espère, je t'ai pourtant dire de quitter la compétition.

- Tu te prends pour le shérif de Mystics Fall, tu veux qu'on t'obéir à droit et à l'œil, rétorquait Stefan. Là tu te goures mon pote, il est hors de question qu'on suivre à tes règles.

- C'est ça, fait le malin car avec moi, on ne joue pas à ce jeu.

Alors que Stefan allait lui refaire le portait de Klaus, Matt intervenait en prenant le bras de son ami.

- Non Stefan, ne te bats pas contre lui, intervient Matt en évitant la bagarre générale entre les deux leaders de leurs groupes respectifs.

- Oh comme c'est mignon, siffla Rebekah. Ton ami te prends en défense, je vois qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air entre vous deux.

Tandis que Caroline s'approchait une fois de plus pour mettre un poing dans la figure de Rebekah, Elena et Damon intervenaient à leurs tours en essayant de mettre les choses au plus claire.

- Stefan, interpellait Elena qui se dirigeait vers son petit-ami et le suppliait de ne pas céder aux provocation de Klaus.

- Oh mais non Beka, lui corrigeait son frère. Mon rival a une petite-amie pour le défendre et c'est très touchant, j'ai presque envie de pleurer et tomber dans les bras de ma love de votre groupe.

Sur ce, Kol faisait semblant de pleurer devant eux, suivit par Marcel qui prenait Kol dans ses bras à moitié amuser.

Tous les spectateurs commençaient à s'inquiéter aux niveaux mentales de Kol et Marcel, surtout Elijah qui était à quelques mètres de la scène et accompagner de Liz Forbes et Carole Lockwood sur une table à quatre, s'épongeait sa main sur son front en marmonnant : « J'ai honte de mes frères et sœurs » enfin, Bonnie et Jérémy qui s'aimeraient bien appeler toute de suite un psychiatre, car ça ne tournait pas rond entre deux membres de ce groupe.

- Même pas en rêve Klaus, ironisait Caroline. Tu peux toujours rêver.

- Je sais que je te hante depuis trois jours ma love, j'en suis sûr que tu rêves de moi chaque minutes, chaque heures qui en ai compter et la prochaine fois je t'offre un café bien chaud love, lançait Klaus en quittant la bande en se dirigeant dans la direction de la scène avec son groupe.

- Oh là, il se la pète trop celui-là, un peu plus et je me serais jeter sur lui après qu'il t'ai cogner ton épaule, lâchait Damon en regardant son frère et ainsi que l'épaule. Ça va ton épaule Stef', il ne t'a pas fait trop mal.

- Un peu mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, répondit Stefan en remarquant que sa petite-amie lui caressait délicatement son épaule.

- Ouais mais qu'il arrête de tourner autour de ma Caro ou il risque d'avoir une de mes nouvelles, lançait Tyler.

Alors que le reste de la bande rejoignaient respectivement leurs tables, le père de Elena demandait à Stefan si s'alliait son épaule après le cognement de son rival que ce dernier lui répondit que toute allait bien et qui lui remerciait de s'en ai inquiéter pour lui.

Quelques minutes après l'incident, Klaus et son groupe montaient sur scène dont Hayley à la batterie, Marcel au piano synthétique, Kol et Rebekah respectivement à la guitare et la basse et pour finir, Klaus en micro, mais il ne fait aucun instrument car selon lui, chanter avec un instrument lui était quasiment inutile.

- Salut les filles, si vous avez envie de moi, je vous donne mon numéros de téléphone toute de... Euh... un peu plus tard, bafouillait Kol en voyant le regard agressive de son frère.

- Imbécile, lança Klaus en ne se rendant pas compte que les micros s'étaient allumer.

- Ho là, il faudrait mieux qu'il se calme le pépère, s'exclamait Damon. Avec son frère, on n'aura l'impression d'assister à une pièce de théâtre.

Tandis que Stefan, Elena et Rose s'éclataient de rire par les répliques du beau gosse, Klaus commençait à gueuler en entamant les premiers phrases sans accompagnement de musique.

_My friend's got a girlfriend  
man he hates that bitch  
he tells me every day._

Les premières notes de la chanson commençait à l'accompagner sur scène.

_He says man i really gotta lose my chick  
in the worst kinda way._

- Oh mes oreilles m*de, criait Damon en bouchant ses oreilles avec ses mains à cause du crie de Klaus qui interprétait avec son groupe « Why Don't You Get A Job » du groupe The Offspring.

_She sits on her ass  
he works his hands to the bone  
to give her money every payday  
but she wants more dinero just to stay at home  
well my friend you gotta say.  
_

_I won't pay, i won't pay ya no way  
nana why don't you get a job.  
Say no way, say no way, no way  
nana why don't you get a job._

- C'est une catastrophe, se plaignit Elijah en voyant sur la scène, Klaus en traîne de se prendre pour une star du rock en faisant de très jolie mouvement avec ses hanches.

Tous les spectateurs regardaient très attentivement ce groupe et ainsi que les Blousons Noirs Altitude qui se demandaient si Klaus ne faisait pas un peu trop avec ses gestes.

_I guess all his money, well it isn't enough  
to keep her bill collecters at bay.  
I guess all his money, well it isn't enough  
cuz that girl's got expensive taste.  
_

_I won't pay, i won't pay ya no way  
nana why don't you get a job.  
Say no way, say no way, no way  
nana why don't you get a job._

Tandis que Klaus envoyait un clin d'œil à Caroline qui l'ignorait une fois de plus, Stefan avait le pressentiment que le leader de ce groupe risquait bien de lui voler la vedette, mais pas si sûr.

_Well i guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all oh yeah  
but hey man free rides just don't come along every day._

_Let me tell you about my other friend now  
my friend's got a boyfriend, man she hates that dick._

Accompagner de son jeune frère qui faisait le chœur, le leader faisait les cents pas en levant son bras gauche et le fit bouger dans tous les sens.

_She tells me every day  
he wants more dinero just to stay at home  
well my friend you gotta say._

_I won't pay, i won't pay ya no way  
nana why don't you get a job.  
Say no way, say no way, no way  
nana why don't you get a job.  
_

_I won't give you no money  
I always pay  
Nana why don't you get a job.  
Say no way, say no way, no waaaaaay  
nana why don't you get a job._

La chanson terminer, les spectateurs applaudissaient le nouveau groupe qui s'étaient quasiment inconnue quelques minutes plus tôt : les Hybride-Originale.

Tandis que le publics applaudissaient le groupe, Stefan fut décourager par la présentation de son concurrent.

- Il y a un problème Stefan, lui demandait Elena.

- Un gros problème oui, répondit ce dernier.

- Un très gros tu veux dire, affirmait Damon.

- En voyant la présentation de ce groupe, j'ai l'impression que les spectateurs vont préférer ce groupe plutôt que nous et quelques temps après, les Blousons Noirs Altitude risque de tomber dans les oubliettes.

- Hé, ne dit pas ça Stefan, lui réconfortait sa petite-amie. Vous avez très bien jouer ce soir et ainsi que les autres soirs. Le plus important, c'est de garder la tête bien haute et de continuer le concours, tu nous a dit il y a trois jours quand Klaus voulait nous faire quitter la compétition alors que tu as refuser, c'était une très belle sacrifice de ta part.

Alors que Elena convaincre Stefan de ne pas abandonner le concours, Damon avait peut-être trouver une idée afin d'aider son frère et son groupe pour ne pas perdre espoir face aux Hybride-Originale.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'inscrivaient pas votre groupe sur les réseaux sociaux comme Facebook, leur proposait Damon. Ce serait bien beaucoup plus meilleure en attirant plus de gens en mettant des vidéos sur vous en faisant votre prestations pour votre concours.

Sur ce, les deux amoureux semblaient très intriguer par cette proposition.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, demanda son frère adorer.

- Oui crois-moi petit frère, lui dit ce dernier. Avec ton groupe, vous allez êtes au top comme d'habitude, alors, alors, verdict...

Stefan et Elena semblaient êtes satisfaites.

- Pourquoi pas oui, alors Stefan, qu'est-ce t'en dit, lui questionnait-elle en posant ses yeux sur celles de son amoureux.

- O... Oui, je suis partant, acceptait-il.

- Parfait, s'écriait Damon en tapant ses mains sur les souries très amuser de sa copine Rose. Il faut annoncer cette bonne nouvelles à notre compagnon de route.

- Merci Elena, sans toi je n'aurais jamais arriver, avouait le leader.

- Normale, souriait-elle en tirant le tee-shirt noire très sexy de Stefan vers elle et lui donnait un très beau baiser avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à leurs bande d'amis.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez sur la proposition de Damon ? Moi je dirais que c'est une bonne idée de sa part.**

**Bientôt le prochain chapitre qui va se situer deux mois après et je peux vous dire que Klaus ne vas pas finir de parler de lui dans les chapitres à venir...**


End file.
